Never Noticed
by AnimeNeko15
Summary: Originaly written as a oneshot, I was inspired to make it into something more. Naruto feels his world is ending and goes to Sasuke for support. He recieves that and more. Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I'm laying in bed, the sounds of my parents fighting filling the house. If my damn iPod wasn't dead, I'd be listening to it to drown them out. As usual it's mom who does most of the yelling. Dad doesn't like confrontations. Mom doesn't like that dad won't yell back. I'ts just not who he is.

_Crash!_

Something has been thrown.

I can't take it anymore. I grab my jacket and climb out of my window. I could just walk right out of front. They wouldn't notice. They never have before. The sounds of the fighting are already so loud though, I don't feel like getting the full effect of it. I start heading down the familiar path to Sasuke's house. I've sneaked over there so many times, he's started leaving his window open.  
>I climb in and lay my jacket on his desk chair.<p>

"I was wondering when you'd finally get tired of it" Sasuke says, referring to my parents.  
>I sigh and lay on his bed. It smells like him, like calm darkness.<br>"If my iPod wasn't dead, I could've lasted longer" I said. He smiles and I feel a bit better.  
>He gets up and asks "Want something?"<br>Usually I'd say ramen but I don't feel hungry. I never feel hungry anymore. I just eat so I look normal. Sasuke is the only person to know what my home life is really like.  
>"Just something to drink." I say.<p>

He nods and disappears into the hallway. He returns moments later with two cups of green tea. I sit up and take one of the cups, sipping it slowly. I love green tea. Sasuke made me start drinking it when he was helping me sober up. At first I hated it. Now I drink it everyday.

Sasuke sits next to me and holds out one of his hands. A gesture I know all to well. Before I started coming to Sasuke for help, I use to cut myself to deal with my parents fighting. Another thing my parents didn't notice. I became really good at hiding the scars. Hiding the alcohol and drugs from them was even easier.

I give him one arm at a time and he inspects them like always. Old scars are healing and no new ones are there. Sasuke found out what I was doing when I came to school hungover. He took me to his house to sober up and wouldn't let me leave til I told him what was going on. I was embarrassed to let him in even though he was my best friend. I broke down in tears and told him everything. Ever since that day, and with his help, I've quit the drinking and the drugs. I also stopped hurting myself.  
>He smiles again and I return the expression.<br>The obvious question hangs in the air as we sit on his bed silently. 'Why were my parents fighting again?'

"I don't even know anymore. It's mostly mom, which you already know. She wakes up in bad moods. Me and dad try asking what's wrong. She never tells us til she's pushed over the edge. I just stay out of the way now. I mean, she just keeps yelling the same thing over and over again. 'I'm angry. I'm sad. I don't know why I feel like this.' I feel bad for her, I really do. I just can't take it anymore." I say, looking at the ceiling.

Sasuke takes my drink from me, which I've only had one sip of, and sets it on his nightstand. He puts an arm around my shoulder to comfort me. I lean against him and instantly the tears flow from my eyes onto his shirt.

He instinctively holds me tighter, rubbing soothing circles into my back.  
>"Shh Naruro. It's ok. Everything will be ok." Sasuke whispers.<p>

I turn and bury my face in his chest. I hate crying but I can't stop. Sasuke puts both arms around me and we stay like for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. My crying fits never last long but I always feel better afterwards.

Sasuke stood up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a few tissues and handed them to me. I cleaned my face and threw the dirty tissues into the wastebasket.

"I hate it when they fight. I mean I know it's normal for a couple who has been together for as long as they have to fight, but I can't stand it. I can't take worrying if they will divorce or not." I say, trying to calm myself.

Even though I'm eighteen, I still don't want my parents to split.

Sasuke looks at me and says "I understand. And you're right. It is normal for couples to fight. Just try sitting them down one day and telling them how the fighting makes you feel. I'm sure if they knew how the fighting was making you feel, they'd find a way to fix it."

He was right. Believe it or not, my parents are reasonable people.

"I guess you're right, Sasuke." I say and give him a hug.  
>I feel him smile as he kisses my forehead. I use to feel uncomfortable when he did that. Even though we'd been best friends since I could remember, it freaked me out the first time. He does it because he cares. So now I don't mind it. Now it makes me feel better.<p>

I yawn looking at the clock.

_3:00 am._

Sasuke chuckles and hands me a pair of pajamas. I change into them and crawl into bed next to him.  
>"Thank you Sasuke." I say.<br>I snuggle into him as I get comfortable. He holds me tightly against him as we both wait for blissful sleep to take us over.

"Goodnight Naruto." Sasuke said sleepily.  
>I manage to mumble "Goodnight." before I fall asleep to his heartbeat.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Weeks went by since the night I went to Sasuke's house. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Mom and dad went back to being themselves.

Then it happened.

I woke up Sunday morning around 8:30. I was still sleepy from waking up so much in the middle of the night. After lying in bed for what seemed like hours, I got out at 9:45.

I went to the bathroom and got into the shower. The hot water felt good on my tense muscles. Waking up so much made me feel stiff. I'm always sore in the morning.

I turn off the water and step out into a thick cloud of steam that makes my bathroom look like an endless abyss. I wipe away steam from my mirror and take in my reflection. Poor sleep has taken color from my face and given me dark circles under my eyes. I sigh and wrap a towel around my waist making my way back to my room.

I dry off the last few remaining drops of water and throw the towel into the clothes bin. I put on a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt.

Making my way to the kitchen, I just noticed how quiet the house is. Mom should have been home but her car wasn't in the driveway. I knew dad was at work so it didn't bother me when I didn't see his truck. I make my breakfast and sat on the couch.

Just as I start to eat, I see the small whiteboard we use for quick notes to each other on the love seat where mom sits. It says she's gone to the lake and when she gets back I need to be ready to get some work done.

When I finish my food, I go to the kitchen and start cleaning it. It's around 1:00 when I'd just wiped down the last counter and mom walks through the door.

"How was your walk?" I ask, putting away the cleaning materials.  
>"It was fine." she says.<p>

Something in her voice was a little off putting but I disregarded it. With the way she's been lately it didn't bother me much. We both make our way to the living room with different things on our minds.

I was wondering what work she was gonna give me since I had done the kitchen. I had no laundry because I'd done it days earlier and my bed and bathroom were clean.

We sat in silence, with the exception of the tv being on, for a few hours. I hear her sigh and look at her. She says we need to talk and asks if she can turn the tv off. I nod my head, confused about what is shortly going to be the most horrible news I've ever heard.

Mom already looks sad before she even says her first sentence. "You're not in trouble, first of all."

My heart starts to pound in my ears. My palms become sweaty and tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

"Second", she continues, "I have been thinking this over for nearly two years now. I've decided that when your father gets home, I'm going to ask for a divorce."

I immediately burst into tears. My vision becomes blurry and my heart drops to the lowest parts of my stomach. I feel like my whole world has just been ripped from me.

I cry silently, almost, as mom continues.

"We all know that I have been unhappy for some time now and that I've tried everything to fix what ever is wrong with me. I've come to the conclusion that it's my marriage. I want something more than this small town life that your dad wants. I think him and I both deserve the lives we want." she explains.

I can tell that it hurts her to tell me this but right now I'm only concerned about me at the moment. She asks if I have anything to say, if I want to yell at her, cuss her out, do something.

I do want to yell. I want to say that this is wrong, that she shouldn't do it. But I can only cry at the loss of my family.

"I'm going to tell him tonight. Do you want to be here?" she asks.

I shake my head no.

"Would you like to go to Sasuke's house for a few days?" asks mom.

I nod a yes, getting up from the couch. I walk aimlessly to my room. I go to my closet and grab my duffel bag. I look in my closet and my dresser. For the first time I don't know what to pack. I change from sweats to a pair of ripped jeans and keep the shirt I have on.

I sigh and pick up my cell phone. I dial Sasuke as I'm throwing jeans, shirts, and other clothes into my bag. It starts ringing and I start crying again.

"Hello?" answers Sasuke.  
>I try to compose myself enough to speak."Hey. What are ya doin?" I ask.<br>"Nothin much. Just watching tv. What's goin on with you?" he asks.  
>I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let go and sobbed into the phone.<br>"Sasuke, can I stay for a few days? Please, I can't be at the house right now." I say through tears.  
>His voice changes to concern at the sounds of my hysteria.<br>Sasuke says "Yea you can stay. What's goin on?"  
>I calm down enough to speak coherently.<br>"I'll tell you when I get there." I say.  
>I hear him sigh before he says "Alright. Just let me know when you're on your way."<br>I say "I will. See you soon. Bye."  
>He says bye and hangs up.<p>

I walk into my bathroom and grab my toothbrush and paste, my axe spray deodorant, brush, and gel. I throw them into bag on top of my clothes. Next I pack my phone and iPod charger. I stuff my iPod into my pocket. I take one last look around my room to make sure I have everything. Once I'm done, I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder, putting my flip flops on.

I walk into the living room and let mom know I'm ready to go. I also text Sasuke to let him know I'm on my way.

Mom gets up and says "Alright. Let's go."

I put my stuff in the back seat and sit up front. The whole drive to Sasuke's house all I could do was stare out the window. When we pulled up, he was already waiting outside. Mom and I followed him inside, leaving our shoes at the backdoor. I set my stuff in Sasuke's room and find everyone in the kitchen.

"Hi Naruto." Mrs. Uchiha greets cheerfully.  
>I smile and say "Hello Mrs. Uchiha."<br>She looks to mom and asks "Is everything alright?"  
>Mom nods her head but tears prick at the corners of her eyes.<br>Mrs. Uchiha tells mom "Come on. We can talk outside."  
>Mom hugs me and tells me she loves me. I say I love her too and she and Sasuke's mom go outside.<p>

Sasuke grabs my hand and leads me to his room. He sits me on his bed and closes the door. He sits next to me and gives me a look I know too well.

I look down at the floor and tell him everything. I told him about the divorce. I told him the things I wanted to say but couldn't. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I told him that dad doesn't know yet.

He makes me look at him. I stare at him without really seeing him. He whispers "I'm sorry." and kisses my forehead. I half smile and say "Thanks Sasuke.". Mrs. Uchiha comes and says dinner will be ready in an hour.

"Thanks mom. We're gonna eat later." Sasuke says.  
>I look at Mrs. Uchiha, sadness clear in my eyes, and I smile. She nods her head and closes the door.<p>

I get up and change into shorts and a tank top. I stare at myself in the mirror on Sasuke's dresser. I didn't think it was possible but I got paler. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying and I could tell I was gonna get headache later.

I sit back down and say "You know if I eat, I'd be forcing myself right?"  
>Sasuke sighs and looks upset but he understands. "I know which is why I'll let it slide this one time. Tomorrow you're eating." he says. I lay down and curl in on myself. I feel Sasuke lay next to me but I don't move. He lets me lay there as he plays with my hair. He knows that calms me down and its working. I close my eyes and move closer into him. Silence doesn't surround us for long. I feel Sasuke's chest vibrate as he starts to sing. The husky sounds of his voice moving along the chorus of Avril Lavigne's Innocence reach my ears and it's enough to make my heart beat faster.<p>

"I love it when you sing." I say. He makes me look at him and smiles. "I know. That's why I do it." he says. He finishes the song and gets up from the bed. He's still in the room but my heart drops a little from him not being near me. I watch as he changes clothes. He strips free from his jeans and tight t-shirt and opts for boxers and a tighter muscle shirt. I glance at the clock on the wall and it reads 7:30.

I kick off my shorts and shirt. 'No use for clothes at this time.' I think to myself. "Wanna watch a movie?" Sasuke asks. I nod my head and he puts a movie in his DVD player. Sasuke gets back on the bed and sits behind me. I lean back into him and he wraps his arms around me. "What movie did you put in?" I ask. I hear him snicker as he says "You'll see." I figured out the movie before the menu screen even popped up.

Twilight.

I look back at Sasuke with a 'What the hell' look. He grins widely and says "So ridiculous, you'll feel better." He's right. It is a ridiculous movie to watch at a time like this. I settle back, comfortably, into Sasuke's chest. I feel him nestle his head in the crook of my neck. My pulse races and I can't tell if he feels it. His breath is warm on my neck and it sends goose bumps throughout my skin. Sasuke see's them and pulls the blanket up to our waists. He's put his focus on the movie and mine is on his fingers scratching my chest.

'This is supposed to be about making me feel better, not making me horny.' I think to myself. I try, to the best of my abilities, to focus on the movie. I manage to keep my attention on the film till Bella is dreaming about Edward being in her room. My imagination turns into me dreaming of Sasuke sneaking into my room. My thoughts don't get far because Sasuke sneezes into my ear.

"Bless you." I say and wipe off the entire side of my face.

"Thanks. Sorry." He says and wipes his nose.

I say "It's ok. Next time, aim the other way." Inside I think, 'Just a little more time, and it would have been to the good part.'

We watch the rest of the movie in silence. When we finish, it's around 9:00. "What do you want to do now?" I ask Sasuke. He turns off the tv and keeps his hold on me. "Not sure." He begins. "Parents are already in bed by now. We can do whatever."

I lay there until I feel him shift under me. He starts kissing my neck. My pulse quickens for the umpteenth time since arriving at the house. I close my eyes and give him more skin to play with. I feel him smile in satisfaction. It doesn't take him long to get on top of me. He kisses me passionately and I can't resist him. I yearn to feel his chest against mine. I tug at his shirt and he rips it off faster then I can comprehend. He presses himself against me as his teeth attack my jugular. I moan at both sensations. The assault on my neck causes me to claw at Sasuke's back. He growls and bites harder.

Next he moves to my chest. He sucks on my right nipple while pinching the left. I bite my lower lip and grab onto the sheets. He switches when he's satisfied. It doesn't take long before he travels down my stomach to my navel. He dips his tongue in and swirls it around. I moan at his ministrations. My boxer's start to feel tight but he comes back up.

"That's all you get tonight." He says and kisses me.

I groan in disappointment. "Why go through that if it was only a tease?" I ask, annoyed. He smiles and says "That's all you need for now. When you're better, we may do more." I lift up the sheets and point to my problem. "How do I fix this?" I ask. Sasuke shrugs and shows me that he doesn't share my predicament. "You weren't affected at all?" I ask. He shakes his head and says "I was focused on you. I kept control of myself."

I groan and contemplate how to get rid of my frustration. Sasuke shows me a white pill and says "Take this. It will make it go away and help you sleep." I take it and look at it. "Its lortab. You can take it since I'm here to watch you. Its fine." He says.

I take the pill and get comfortable to the best of my abilities. Sasuke climbs in behind me and pulls me to him. I pull the cover's up as he again starts to sing. I close my eyes as Sasuke sings Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. The song is soft and sweet and hearing him sing it somehow makes the pill work faster.

Before I fall asleep, I say "Good night Sasuke. I love you."

He pauses his singing to kiss my head and say "Good night Naruto. I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I woke up the next morning around nine o'clock from the best sleep I'd had in what felt like forever. I felt behind me for Sasuke but I only found the sheets. I sat up and let my vision adjust. I was alone in the room. As I'm reaching for my phone, the door opens and Sasuke walks in.

"Morning. How ya feeling?" he asks.  
>"I'm alright. Best sleep in a long time." I say.<br>He smiles and says "That's good. I'm about to cook breakfast. Why don't you get a shower, k."

I nod and he leaves. I check my phone for messages. There are none. I grab a pair of boxers and my favorite track pants and head to the bathroom. I turn the water to the hottest setting and get in. The water stings at first but then it starts loosening my muscles and it feels good. I force thoughts about the divorce out of my head. I want today to be normal. I finish my shower and step out. I notice something on the mirror.

'I love you' is written in Sasuke's handwriting. I smile and dry myself off. I put my clothes on and when I open the door, my nose is flooded with the smell of bacon, eggs, and something else. I hope it's waffles.

I walk into the kitchen and see Sasuke making coffee. I walk quietly behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He slightly jumps at being surprised. He turns around in my arms and kisses me. I kiss back and lay my head in the crook of his neck.

"I got your message. I love you too." I say. He puts his arms around me and rubs my back. "I thought you'd like that." he says. I nod my head. "If you hold me much longer, the waffles will burn." he said. I let him go so he could finish cooking. The coffee was ready and I poured Sasuke and I a cup. "Where's your creamer?" I asked. Sasuke had just finished putting the waffles on a plate when he said "Fridge. I've got two flavors, peppermint mocha and almond joy. Pick the one you want." I opened the fridge and chose peppermint mocha. "Which one do you want?" I asked. He kissed my cheek and said "The one you picked." I fixed our coffee and handed Sasuke his cup. He has our plates ready so we made our way to the living room.

"You better eat at least a little of everything." said Sasuke. I looked at him and smiled. "I have a plate full of waffles and bacon. You'll be lucky if I leave room for the eggs." I said. He laughed and turned on the tv.

Sasuke turned on a Law and Order: SVU marathon. We settled into a comfortable silence watching tv and eating. I'd finished a whole waffle and a piece of bacon when I remembered my coffee. I set my plate down on the coffee table and picked up my cup. I took a big gulp and ended up burning my tongue.

"Ow! Fuck!" I yelled and put my coffee down. Sasuke started laughing at me. "Shut up. It really hurts." I said. Sasuke set his food down and went to the kitchen. When he came back, he handed me an ice cube." Put this on your tongue. It'll make it feel better." he said. I did as told and watched tv. The ice had melted by the end of the episode but I sat there with my tongue hanging out.

"Ya know, you look kinda cute like that," Sasuke said. I smiled and said "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to flirt with me." Sasuke laughed and said "I've always though you were cute Naru-chan.". That made me blush. "You look cute like that too." said Sasuke. My heart beat faster but I played it off and smiled. Sasuke was the play boy type. Relationships weren't really his thing. I went back to eating my breakfast. I managed to eat all my waffles and most of my bacon. I ate a piece of my eggs just to satisfy Sasuke. He got up and grabbed my plate and went to the kitchen. I picked up my coffee and blew before I sipped it. It cooled down enough for me to enjoy the peppermint. I could hear Sasuke washing dishes. I got up and joined him.

"Need any help?" I asked.  
>"No, I got it love. Thank you for asking though." he said, smiling. I blushed again. He's never called me that before. 'He's just making sure I'm happy today.' I thought to myself. Sasuke went back to cleaning and I made my way back to the living room. I flipped through channels wanting to watch something else. I flipped for a while before I settled on Scorpion King. "The Rock is either shirtless or showing off his muscles through most of the film. Perfect." I muttered to myself. I tuned in just in time to see The Rock destroy a chandelier. Fire was blurred in the background while the camera was displaying his perfect chest and abs. I know this movie is all action but I couldn't help but moan softly at the scene. You could see the sweat all over The Rock's perfectly tanned skin. 'Who ever gets to bang him is a very lucky woman.' I thought.<p>

I was fixated on the movie and didn't notice that no noise was coming from the kitchen. I was brought out of my trance by a pair of hands kneading my hair. "I didn't notice you'd finished." I said. Sasuke wrapped his arms lazily around me, resting his hands on my chest and his head on my shoulder. "There wasn't much to clean. What are you watching?" he asked. I said "Scorpion King. Sexy half naked men the whole film.". He walked around the couch and sat next to me. I leaned back against him and got comfortable. "Babe if you want to lay on me, I need to be comfortable also. Stand up for a minute." he said. I did as told and Sasuke put one leg on the couch. "Now you can lean on me." said Sasuke. I settled comfortably between his legs and leaned back against his chest. We watched the movie in silence together.

The movie was now showing Mathayus lying down after being injured by a poisoned arrow. He was shirtless and I couldn't stop staring. My pants felt a little tight at imagining the things I'd do to him if I ever got a chance. I felt Sasuke start to nibble on my jugular. I moaned and leaned my head back to give him more room. Sasuke asked "Do you like that?". He began to bite harder and I barely managed to say yes. "Do you want more?" he asked. He started pinching my nipples and all I could do was nod my head. Sasuke huskily said "Then let's go to my room.".

We got to his room and Sasuke pushed me on the bed. He got on top of me and kissed me with bruising force. He began to attack my neck again. I growled as he ground our erections together. Sasuke asked "Want it?". I was breathing too hard to answer, so I just nodded. "Then you'll have to wait. I want to enjoy your beautiful body." he said. I was about to protest when he started kissing me again. He pinned my arms above my head and cuffed them to the intricate wrought iron bars that passed as his headboard. "What are these for?" I asked. "To ensure you don't cheat." he said, smirking.

Sasuke began biting my chest. He bit my nipples and scratched down my sides. I moaned the entire time. In pleasure and frustration. My pants were becoming painfully tight. I needed them off. "S-Sasuke... pants... too t-tight." I managed to say. He smiled and nipped his way down my stomach. "Want these off?" he asked, tugging my waistband. I begged "Please. Please take them off.".

Sasuke obliged me and stripped me of my pants and boxers. My fully erect cock sprang free of it's confines. I moaned at the sensation of being free. Sasuke stared and said "Impressive. Eight inches?". "Nine and a half." I told him. "Math was never my strong point." he said.

Sasuke gripped he base of my cock and squeezed. I growled and bucked my hips. "Fuck, you're such a tease." I said. Sasuke chuckled and said "By the looks of things, I'd say you like it.". Pre cum leaked from my swollen head, and he smeared it with his thumb. I moaned and bucked again. "I wonder if you taste as sweet as you act." said Sasuke.

He wrapped his lips around the head of my cock and sucked hard. I growled and thrusted into his mouth. He held my hips down so he'd have more control. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down my shaft, managing to get all of me in his mouth. I moaned "So good Sasuke.". He hummed around me and I tried thrusting my hips but his hands held me firmly down. I watched as Sasuke picked up speed. His mouth was so hot, I felt myself about to explode. "Sasuke, I'm about to cum." I said. He hummed around my cock and sent shockwaves if pleasure through my body. He sucked faster and harder; I came only seconds later. Sasuke didn't let one drop escape his mouth.

I lay there, panting, as he got on top of me and kissed me. I could taste myself as my tongue explored his mouth. Sasuke took off his clothes and I couldn't stop myself from staring at his massive cock. I instantly got hard again. He stroked it lazily and said "Get ready to have eleven inches of cock pounding your tight ass.". I shivered at the thought of having him inside me. "I'm going to uncuff you, but you aren't allowed to touch yourself yet." he said. I nodded, still staring at his cock.

He uncuffed me and I laid my arms by my sides. I watched as Sasuke went over to his night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube from the top drawer. He climbed on the bed and settled himself between my legs. He poured a copious amount into his hands and lathered his cock with it. Sasuke asked "Do you want me to prep you first?". My cock was painfully hard from watching him, and thinking about having all of him in me. I just wanted to be fucked. "Just fuck me." I said.

Sasuke positioned himself at my entrance. He slid in slowly and we both moaned. He filled me completely. "So tight." Sasuke moaned out. Once I had adjusted, I told him to move. He went slowly at first, but Sasuke gradually sped up and my moaning got louder. A few minutes passed, then I screamed. "There! Hit that spot again." I said. He obeyed my request and hit my prostate over and over. I screamed with each thrust, I almost couldn't hear Sasuke. "Touch yourself for me Naruto." he said. I started rubbing my cock, quickly matching Sasuke's pace. It felt so intense. Sasuke hitting my prostate, my hand on my cock. I wanted more. I yelled for him to go faster, to fuck me harder. Sasuke did as I asked. "Who do you belong to Naruto? Tell me who owns your beautiful body." Said Sasuke. My throat was sore from screaming, I couldn't answer. He started slowing down. I looked at him and said "Why are you slowing down?". He smiled darkly. "You didn't answer my question." he said. I stopped moving my hand to focus on him. Sasuke thrusted, hard, into my prostate once. I screamed. "Who do you belong to?" he asked. He slammed, harder, into me again. I screamed "You!". Sasuke asked "Who do you belong to, again?". He pounded into me as hard as he could. "You! You, I belong to you!" I said. "Good." said Sasuke.

He started fucking me again. Instantly he picked up the same speed as before. My hand wildly worked my cock. He was going so fast and hard, I knew I was gonna be sore. I wasn't a virgin, but I've never been fucked this hard before. I tried my best to keep up with him. I screamed and yelled every time Sasuke hit my sweet spot. "That's it Naruto. Scream for me." he said. I did. I screamed so loud I thought I wouldn't be able to talk.

The pressure soon became too much, I could feel my orgasm about to hit me. A few more thrusts and my release hit me. I yelled Sasuke's name at the same time he yelled mine. My cum coated my hand and his chest. I felt Sasuke's warm release fill my ass and leak out onto the sheets. We stayed locked together until we came down from our euphoric highs. I shivered when Sasuke pulled out. He disappeared from the room for a few seconds, then came back with a damp towel. He cleaned us up and tossed the towel in the corner.

Sasuke climbed in bed next to me and pulled me to him. I layed an arm across him and rested my head on his chest. "That was amazing Sasuke." I said. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he said. I nuzzled into him and kissed his chest. "I want you." he said. I laughed and said "Well you're gonna have to wait til I have enough energy.". Sasuke made me look at him. He said "I mean, I want to be with you.". I kissed him with everything I had. "I want to be with you to Sasuke." I said. He smiled. "Is that a yes?" he asked. I kissed him again and said "What do you think?". He laughed and pulled me to him.

"It's only two o'clock. We have time for a quick nap." said Sasuke. Him saying that made me realize exactly how tired he made me. "When do your parents get home?" I asked. "Not till after seven." he answered. I made myself comfortable, using Sasuke as a pillow. He pulled the covers up and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." I said, sleepily. I drifted to sleep knowing now those words would have a stronger meaning between us.

*two hours later*

I woke up to the sounds of the tv and an annoying clicking noise. I looked up and saw Sasuke had my phone. He looked down when he felt me move. "Did I wake you?" he asked. I shook my head and said "Maybe.". He smiled and ruffled my hair. I tried sitting up but cringed in pain, so I opted to lay on my side. "Who are you texting on my phone babe?" I asked. "Your mom. She called while we were sleeping but I woke up. I didn't answer in time, so I texted her saying it was me and that you were napping." said Sasuke. I sat up, slowly, this time. It still stung a bit, but I'd deal with it. I asked "How is she?". He smiled and said "She's ok. She's mostly been cleaning to keep her mind busy till your dad gets home. She feels bad about hurting the both of you but she feels it's the right thing to do.". I sighed and looked away. She may feel it's right, but I didn't. "It's stupid." I said. I heard Sasuke sigh. "You feel that way now. She honestly feels that this right. I know this upsets you terribly but think of your mom. She has been unhappy for some time and needs to be alone to figure out why. Everything will be ok." he said.

Sasuke was right. This whole thing sucked but I do want mom to be happy. I kissed his cheek and said "I hate it when you're right.". He laughed and kissed me. Sasuke said "She wants you to call before you go to bed.". I nodded. "How's your backside feeling?" he asked. "Pretty ok. A little sore, but it's never been that rough before." I said. He frowned. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." he said. I caressed his cheek and told him "It's ok. It felt great. If I didn't like it, I would have said something.". He smiled and hugged me. Sasuke was about to say something when the phone rang. He answered it looming annoyed. "Hello." he said. I left to go to the bathroom.

When I came back, Sasuke was wearing a pair of black satin night pants that hung low enough to show off his pelvic lines. I learned the hard way not to tease him about those. "Like what you see, Fox?" he asked. I smirked. "Always have." I said. I asked "Who called?". I put my sweatpants on as he spoke. I noticed his clock said it was five thirty. "It was mom. Her and dad are both working late tonight. We have to fend for ourselves." he said. I asked "Well what do you wanna do?". He thought for a moment before saying "Movies and pizza.". I smiled, "Movies and pizza sounds good to me.".

We walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Sasuke pulled me on his lap. "Someone likes being affectionate." I teased. "I like having what's mine close to me. You're mine so I wanna keep you close." he said. I blushed. Sasuke took out his cell phone and asked "Where do you wanna order from?". I shrugged, "Dominos good with you?". Sasuke said "Sure. Anything you want in particular?". I shook my head. He dialed Dominos and ordered two large pizzas. One with pepperoni, mushroom, and sausage. The other was a Philly cheese steak. "Pizza'll be here in twenty minutes. What movie do you wanna see?" said Sasuke. "Some kind of comedy." I said. "Well you know I have a lot of Adam Sandler movies. You love those."he said. He's right. Adam Sandler is one of my favorite actors. I said "Sounds good to me. Go get some.". I moved off his lap so he could get the movies.

He brought out all the movies. "Wanna start with Big Daddy?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. He paused before putting the movie in the DVD player. "How about we make this night really fun. We move the coffee table behind the couch, and put my mattress in here." he said. I smiled and said "Let's do it.". Together we moved the table and brought his mattress. It's really comfortable since it's made of memory foam. We also brough out our pillows and his comfortor. The pizza arrived just in time as we finished getting everything settled.

Sasuke paid for the pizza and joined me in the living room. I put Big Daddy in the DVD player and settled next to Sasuke. We each had a pizza box in our lap. "This is one of my favorite Sandler movies." I said. "Mine to." said Sasuke. Parts of the movie make me have mixed feeling about kids. The part where Julian wets the bed makes me not want them because that reminds me of how messy they are. Then when he trips the roller blader in the parks reminds me how hilarious they can be. I'll sometimes say I dont want children, but deep down I do. I love children. More than half of both pizza's are gone by the time we make it to where Adam is in court trying to win back Julian. "I love this part." I said. Sasuke looks at me and asks "How come?" I smile and say "It reminds of when I came out. I knew mom would be fine with it, but I was terrified of telling dad. When I told him, I was waiting for him yell at me. But he didnt. He hugged me and said he loves me no matter what. Just like with Sonny and his dad. Sonny worried he wasnt good enough for his dad. At the trial, he tells Sonny that he loves him. That he's always loved him."

Sasuke smiled and said "I can understand that. That's what happened with when I came out to my parents." We turned back to the movie and finished watching it in silence. When it was over, it was almost eight o'clock. "I better call mom." I said. I got my cell phone and dialed her number. I greeted "Hey mom.". She said hello and asked how I was doing. "I'm doing alright. Watching a few comedies with Sasuke.". I answered. She sounded alright. I hope she felt that way. "OK, I'm glad you're doing alright. I just wanted to check on you. We can talk more tomorrow. I wanted to make sure that you're ok before one of us went to bed." she said. I smiled a little and said "I understand mom.". "I know you baby. Well I guess I'll let you get back to your movies. I'm very tired. I'll call you tomorrow." said mom. "Ok mom. Get some rest. I love you. Tell dad I love him too, please." I told her. She said "I will. I love you too.". She hung up and I turned off my phone. Sasuke looked at me. "Is everything ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Yea everything is ok. She's gonna tell me how everything went tomorrow. She just wanted to make sure I was doing alright." I said.

We put the rest of the pizza in the fridge for tomorrow. "What movie do you wanna watch, next?" I asked. Sasuke looked through the pile of movies on the floor. He picked one up and put it in the DVD player. "I chose Little Nicky." he said. I layed on the mattress, slightly propped up against the couch. "Awesome. I love that one." I said. he smiled, "Thought you would.". Forty-five minutes into the movie, Sasuke's parents get home. "Evening boys." said Mr. Uchiha. "Hey." said Sasuke and I in unison. Mrs. Uchiha walked in and just smiled before going to her room. "Long day?" asked Sasuke. "Yup. We're both pretty exhausted. You boy's staying out here tonight?" Mr. Uchiha said. I said "Yes sir. Hope thats alright." He chuckled and said "Of course its alright. Just dont get too loud." Sasuke and I smiled and said "We wont.". Mr. Uchiha told us goodnight and went to join his wife in dreamland.

We made it through two more movies after Little Nicky. I yawned, realizing how tired I was. "Ready to sleep?" asked Sasuke. I nodded and got in a comfortable position on my side. Sasuke layed on his side facing me. He pulled me close so our legs were entangled and our foreheads were touching. "Good night, sweet Fox." said Sasuke and kissed me. "Good night, my love." I said.

Ok so I didnt intend on this being more than a oneshot. But, I was inspired by a reader's comment to continue. I'm not really sure how long I plan on making this story. Right now, I'm writing the chapters on my ipod. I have no computer at my house for now. I used a friends computer to post chapter two and I've finished this chapter on my mom's laptop. So if you like this story, and are hoping for more chapter's, they will come. I just dont know when I'll be able to post them. Thank you for reading. Comment are tremendously appriciated ^~^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sunlight woke me up the next morning. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Sasuke was still sleeping so I had to be quiet getting out of bed. I got my phone and saw I had a message from mom asking to call her. I put my flip flops on and walked outside, quietly shutting the door behind me. It was a little cold out so I stood in sunlight. I dialed mom and waited for her to answer.

She answered on the fourth ring. "Hey baby boy." she said. "Morning mom. How are you?" I asked. She said "I'm fine. How about you?". I told her "Same. I just got up.". There was a slight pause before she said "I told your father I want a divorce.". I asked "Is he ok?". Mom said "No. He's really upset." I sat down on a tree stump. "I'll give him a call later." I said. "I think he'd like that." said mom. We stayed silent for a few minutes. "How long do you think you'll be staying at Sasuke's?" she asked. I hadn't even thought about that yet. I told her "I don't know. Mrs. Uchiha said I could stay as long as I like. I packed enough for maybe a week.". Mom said "Ok. When you're ready to come home just give me or your dad a call.". I told her I would and that I love her. She said she loved me to and hung up.

I sighed and set my phone on the ground. I put my head in my hands. I thought to myself 'This whole thing is a mistake. I just know it. I hope dad is ok.'. I sat on the stump for a while thinking about how everything is gonna change. I thought about mom moving out, taking over the cleaning and cooking, making sure bills get paid on time. The only thing I didnt have to think about was who I'd be living with. I love my mom very much but she is a very strong and capable woman. She can take care of herself. Dad, on the other hand, cant. There are very few things he can do on his own. He was raised in a house where his mother not only did everything, but she held a job also, while his father worked. How ever, his upbringing was not the only thing keeping him from learning to care for himself the way the average man does these days. Dad was born with a form of dyslexia. He has what is called 'word blindness', meaning he can be shown a word today, but he'll forget it tomorrow. Dad is a smart man, and can do simple things, like laundry, cleaning the kitchen, stuff like that. He cannot cook because he wont remember how to do it, he cant pay bills because he cant read certain words.

I lost track of time sitting and thinking, and didnt hear the door open. "Arent you cold?" asked Sasuke. I snapped my head and turned to look at him. He was still wearing his satin pants, but now he wore a red sweater I had given him a few years ago for his birthday. "Havent seen that in a long time." I said, referring to the sweater. I got up and walked over to him. He smiled and said "I sometimes sleep in it when its really cold, or if I miss you.". I started to cry a little, so I buried my face in the nape of his neck. Sasuke hugged me tightly, and I did the same to him. "You're freezing." he said. I just nodded. I felt him smile as he stated "You should have put a jacket on before coming out here. Go take a shower to warm up while I make breakfast.". He picked my head up to make me look at him. I smiled as Sasuke wiped away the few tears that had fallen. I kissed him softly before going inside.

I went to his room and grabbed my black pajama pants with little foxes on them. I smiled as I held them. Sasuke had gotten me these last year for Christmas. They came with a matching long sleeved shirt. I remember seeing them and thinking that I really wanted them. I only told Sasuke about them once and I knew he could tell how bad I wanted them. They were expensive so I never really thought that he'd buy them for me. He did, though. Sasuke bought the pajamas and a little fox plushie he named Naru-chan Jr. That was the best Christmas I'd ever had.

I went to the bathroom and started the shower. I undressed and stepped in. The water felt good on my cold skin. I braced myself against the wall, letting the water hit my back. My vision became blurry as I started crying again. At first there was just little pin pricks of tears at the corners of my eyes, but soon I was sobbing. My legs became weak and I slid to the floor rather ungracefully. My knees made a loud thump when they hit the floor, and as I turned around to face the water, I knocked over the shampoo and conditioner bottles. I never stopped crying. I leaned my head back against the wall and continued to cry, letting my tears mix with the water.

I heard the door open, but my tears didnt stop. "Naruto, are you ok? I heard some loud noises, and thought I'd check on you." said Sasuke. He pulled the shower curtain back only to find that I had hidden my face in my arms. He quickly turned off the water, but I didnt look up at him. I just kept crying. I felt him wrap a towel around me as he asked "Can you stand up?". I nodded my head and Sasuke helped me out of the shower. I stood in the middle of the bathroom with a blank stare. I felt Sasuke dry me with the towel he wrapped around me. He handed me my boxers and pants. I put them on still staring at nothing. Sasuke opened the door and took my hand. "Come on. Lets go the living room." he said. I followed him, walking mechanically. We sat down on the couch and he pulled me to him. Sasuke asked "Wanna talk about it?". I nodded but didnt say anything. "When ever you're ready." he said. I took a deep breath to settle myself. "I talked to mom this morning." I said. Sasuke asked "How did that go?". I looked at him and said "Pretty good. The conversation, for the most part, isnt what upset me. After I hung up with her, I started thinking about everything I'd have to do. Yes, I am eightteen, but I've never grocery shopped before, I've never paid a bill, and I never cooked more than one night a row. I dont know how I'm going to do this." My voice cracked a little at the end, indicating more tears. Sasuke caught on and rubbed my back. "Its ok Naruto. Calm down. I understand how difficult this can be. My parents went through this too, remember?" he said. I nodded. When Sasuke was just starting high school, his dad left for two years. He was heartbroken. He'd always been a bit closer to his dad than his mom.

Sasuke kissed my forehead and hugged me. I hugged back and nuzzled his neck. He said "Its going to be ok. I promise. I'll help anyway I can, alright.". I nodded and told him thank you. "Want something to eat?" he asked. "No. Crying takes my appetite away." I said. He got up and walked to the kitchen. "I made chocolate chip pancakes." said Sasuke. "On the other hand," I said, getting up, "maybe a little would be good for me.". Sasuke laughed at me. Chocolate was a weakness and he knew that.

We finished breakfast, and were now faced with a new task. What the hell were we suppose to do for the rest of the day? We sat on the couch flipping through channels. It was twleve something on a thursday, and nothing was going to be on for a while. "Babe, I love your house, but if we stay here any longer, I'm going to go crazy." I said. Sasuke said "I know. Me too.". We stayed on the couch for another few minutes in silence, when Sasuke got up and walked frantically to his room. I followed after him. He was getting dressed and said "Put some clothes on. I know what we're doing today.". I obeyed him and put on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, an orange shirt with a black dragon on it, and a white hoodie with the Fox logo on it. I also grabbed my Monster hat cause its windy, and put on my black converse. Sasuke looked at me and asked "Who are you trying to impress?". I just stuck my tongue at him and said "I could ask you the same thing.". He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt with Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas on it, and black hoodie with a faux fur on the inside. He put on white high tops to finish the outfit. Damn he looked sexy.

Sasuke grabbed his ipod, phone, and wallet and put them into his jacket pockets. I put my phone in my pocket too. "So where are we going?" I asked as Sasuke and I were walking out the door. "You'll see. Its a surprise." he said, walking to his car. Sasuke's car was his baby. It was a 1975 cherry red Ford Mustang. His parents bought it for him when he got his lisence. They took it to a family friend who specializes is making modern changes to vintage cars. Black leather interior, touch screen sterio system, heated seats, dual exhaust pipes, and he had the rims painted the same color as the body. He never lets anyone drive his car. We got in and Sasuke drove out of the driveway and headed into town.

Sasuke plugged in his ipod into the radio and blasted it. We both sang along to Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin. The song finished and Sasuke turned down the volume a bit. "You should sing more often. You have a beautiful voice." said Sasuke. I blushed and said "Thanks. So, do I get a hint as to hwere we are going?". He just smiled and said "Nope.". I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Knowing Sasuke, where ever we go, I know I'll have a good time. We drove around town talking about any and everything. Finally Sasuke pulled into a parking lot. "We're here." he said in a sing song voice. I looked at the building in front of me and my jaw dropped. The sign on the front read Sai's Body Emporium. "You took me to a tattoo parlor?" I asked. "Yes. Now come on. Sai owes me a favor and today is the day he returns it." said Sasuke. We walked through the front door and a little bell sounded signaling there were customers. Sasuke called "Sai, are you in today?".

A man a little taller than me with black hair came out of one of the side rooms and approched us. "Sasuke, what brings you in today?" he asked. "You owe me a favor, and today you return it." said Sasuke. Sai said "I see. Who's your friend?". Sai eyed me as if he was interested. Sasuke put his arm around me possessively and said "This is Naruto. He's my boyfriend." I blushed when he called me his boyfriend. Sai frowned a bit and said "Oh. Nice to meet you Naruto.". I smiled and said "Nice to meet you Sai.". Sai perked up and asked "So what do you two want done today?". We walked over to the counter and Sasuke said "We're both getting tattoos.". Sai got the appropriate paperwork for us. "Who gets the free one?" he asked. Sasuke smiled and said "Naru-chan does.". Sai turned to me and asked "Do you know what you want?" There is a piece I've wanted for a while. I said "Yea, I know what I want.". Sai handed me a blank sheet of paper and said "Draw it out for me, please.". I nodded and took the paper. I sat down in the waiting area and began drawing my design. Sasuke came in and said "While you're drawing, Sai is gonna do my tattoo first.". I smiled and said "Ok. Have fun.". He blew me a kiss and said "Love you.". I blushed saying "Love you too.".

I zoned out to the music while I drew. My hand moved instinctively over the paper. I drew this design a thousand times over the past two years, perfecting it so it was the way I wanted it. When I was done, I looked at it thinking about how I was finally gonna have my design put on me. It was a heart that was torn and bleeding, but being repaired at the same time. It had stitches, a scratch mark, a bolt on each side, a metal plate covering a hole, and long bandage wrapping around it to hold it together. Attatched to it were wings that had ripped and missing feathers. The feathers had blood spatter on them, too. It was going to go over my left pectoral muscle.

I got up and followed the sound of a tattoo gun to the first room. I knocked and heard Sai say "Come in.". I opened the door and saw Sasuke laying face down on a table and Sai tattooing his back. "Naruto, come in. Sit down." said Sai. I walked in and sat a chair near Sasuke. He picked his head up slightly and asked "Did you finish your drawing?". I nodded and showed it to him. "Naruto, thats beautiful." he said. "I agree. Thats the best drawing I've ever seen. I should hire you." said Sai. "Thanks." I said, blushing. "Come see what your boy is getting done." Sai said. I got up and walked over near him. Sasuke was getting a black and gray tree done. It started on his lower right side and finished on his upper right back. It didnt have leaves but it was still stunning.

"I'm almost done with him, then I can do you." said Sai. "Ok, I can wait.". I said. I went back to my seat and place my design on my lap. "Do you know where you want it, babe?" asked Sasuke. I told him "Left pectoral.". He smiled and put his head down. I reached up and started playing with his hair. Sai asked "So how long have you two been dating?". I smiled and said "Since yesturday.". Sai chuckled and said "Thats cute. I wish I could find me a guy. Or girl. I have no preference really.". I laughed and said "I dated a girl once. It was terrible. I was more feminine than she was.". Sai laughed and said "Yea I can understand that. I've been in a relationship like that before. Thats when I found out I liked guys. But I enjoy the occational girl now and then.". Sai finished Sasuke's tattoo and bandaged it. "Alright, keep that on for thirty minutes to let the ink set. Afterward, apply this lotion every few hours to keep it moisturized, wash it with this acti-bacterial spray everyday but dont let the water hit it directly for a couple weeks. Also, apply this ointment three times a day to help with healing. The tattoo will scab over and the ink left on the outside will flake off, so dont freak out." said Sai. He handed everything Sasuke would need in a bag.

Sai turned to me and smiled. "Alright, Naruto. Its your turn." he said. I smiled, stood up, and took my shirt off. I said "I want it right here.", and pointed to my left pec. Sai laughed and said "Ok. Just let me get the stencil ready.". He got up and walked out of the room with my drawing. Sasuke asked "So, do you like mine?". I nodded and said "I love it. Its beautiful.". Sasuke smiled and sat in the chair I was using. Sai came back in with the stencil. "Stand up for a minutes so I can put this on properly." he asked. I did as told and stood up. "Stay as still as possible because I need to push." Sai said. I nodded. He pushed the stencil against me and gently peeled it off. Sai said "Look in the mirror and see if its where you want.". I walked over to the mirror and took a good look at it. I turned and faced Sai. "Its perfect." I said, smiling. "Good. How do you want the coloring done?" he said, happily. "I want the heart and wings to be black and gray, but the blood to be red." I said. I sat back down in the chair and waited for Sai to start tattooing me. He pulled out a new, unopened gun, new gloves, and fresh ink. "As you can see, this gun has never been opened, it will only be used on you. I'm using fresh gloves. The ink is fresh and will have only been used on you." he said. I nodded in excitement.

Sai attached the tattoo gun to the handle, then pressed the button to make sure it worked. He dipped it in ink and asked "Ready?". I nodded with a smile. Sai started doing the outline first. It didnt hurt, but it stung. Sasuke grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and took a deep breath through my nose. I asked Sasuke "Why is my tattoo free?". Sasuke said "Mine is more expensive and I would feel right denying Sai that much money.". I pondered for a minute. "How did he come to owe you this favor?". Sasuke laughed and said "Sai got pulled over for DUI. On my birthday. He calls me from jail saying he needs me to come get him. I could have let him stay there but I'm not that type of person. So I went and posted his bail for him and took him home. He calls the next morning, hungover, and thanks me. I told him it was no problem but that he owes me big time for getting him on my birthday. Sai agreed to give me one free tattoo, for either myself or someone else.". I laughed a little, thinking of mad Sasuke must've been.

Sai had finished most of the outline when he said "I would have made it home just fine if my tail light hadn't have been out.". Sasuke and I laughed when Sasuke said "Sure. I've seen you drunk before and you can hardly walk, let alone drive your car.". Sai laughed and rolled his eyes as he went back to tattooing me. For the remainder of the session we all pretty much kept quiet. My tattoo was in a spot that restricted a lot of talking and I had to breath carefully so I didnt make Sai mess up. I didnt think too much about anything. Sasuke was still holding my hand, the buzz of the gun kept me pretty alert, and every so often, a song I knew played on the radio. I couldnt sing out loud, so I sang them in my head. An hour and roughly forty-five minutes later, Sai was done with my tattoo. "Alright, you are finished." he said, wiping excess ink off me. Sai instructed me to look in the mirror and see the finished product. My breath hitched as I saw it. It was bright and looked so full of life. I wanted to trace it with my fingers but knew I couldnt because it was so fresh. "Sai it wonderful. I love it. Thank you." I said. He smiled and said "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it.". He bandaged me and handed me the same products he did Sasuke. "Same rules apply to you." said Sai.

Sasuke and I followed Sai to the register. "Alright Sasuke, wanna know your damage?". Sasuke nodded and said "How much is this break my wallet?". We all laughed and Sai said "Well your tattoo is gonna cost you three hundred and fifty-five dollars. Couple that with the cost of the after care products, your grand total is three hundred and seventy-five. Naruto, your tattoo would cost one hundred and fifty, plus the twenty dollars of after care, bringing you to one seventy. How ever, I am a man of my word, therefore your tattoo is free. Sasuke only has to pay for the after care products. He owes me three hundred and ninety-five dollars.". Sasuke handed Sai his debit card and said "Put an extra ten on there as a tip.". Sai nodded, processed Sasuke's card, and handed it back to him. Sasuke put it back in his wallet and put his wallet in his pants pocket. He couldnt put his shirt on because he still had the bandage on. "You can take your bandage off. Just dont put your shirt on for a couple hours so your tattoo can get some air." said Sai. Sasuke took the bandage off and threw it in the garbage can.

We said good bye to Sai and left his studio. "Should you drive with new ink on your back?" I asked as we walked to the car. Sasuke said "It'll be fine. You know I dont sit all the way back in my seat anyway.". We got in the car and I decided to call dad. I dialed him and waited for him to pick up. "Hey son." he greeted. "Hey daddy." I said. Yes, I still call him daddy. I know I'm pathetic. He asked "How are you?". I smiled and answered "I'm fine. Guess what I just got?". Dad chuckled and asked "What did you get?". I told him "I got a tattoo. Are you mad?". Dad laughed at me and said "Naruto, I've known you wanted a tattoo for a while. I'm not mad. Did you get the design you've been drawing and redrawing?". I answered excitedly "Yes I did. It looks great. I'll show it to you when I come home in a few days.". I heard dad sigh and asked "How are you?". His voice dropped a little. "I'm upset, I wont lie. I love your mother very much, and I vowed to support her in every choice she makes. Even though this hurts you and I, I am not mad at her. We are going to remain friends, son. She hates that this hurts us, but she wants time to be alone and evaluate and fix some personal problems she's been battling for a while now.". What dad was saying was right, and I knew that. "I know, daddy. It just sucks a little that this is the way she wants to do things." I said. "I know, son. Things will be ok, though. I promise." he said. I smiled and said "I love you son.". Dad laughed at me. When we wanted to make each other feel better, we'd role reverse. "I love you too dad." he said, and hung up.

I set my phone in the pocket in the door. "How is he?" asked Sasuke. "He's ok. He wants to see my tattoo when I get home." I answered. "Ok. Well we spent around maybe five hours getting our tattoo's done. Are you hungry?" ask Sasuke. He was right. We did practically spend all day with Sai. I could use some dinner by now. I said "Yea. I am pretty hungry. Where do you wanna go?". We both sat for a few minutes and thought about where we wanted to go for dinner. Sasuke smiled and turned to me. "How would you like to go to Applebees?" he asked. I smiled back and said "That sounds perfect.". Sasuke started the car and drove towards the resturaunt. He turned the radio up and So Far Away by Staind came on. I sang along and stared out the window. I must have zoned out because halfway through the song, I was singing but the radio was off. I stopped and Sasuke said "Please keep singing. I like it.". I blushed and finished the song, tapping my fingers to keep the right timing.

When I finished, we were at a red light. Sasuke leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back, cupping his cheek. "That was beautiful. You're beautiful." he said. I bushed and mumbled and thank you. He smiled and drove when the light turned green. Finally, we reached Applebees. It was around seven-ish when we arrived, and we only about three cars in the parking lot. "We might wanna put out shirts on before we go in." I said. We got dressed, carefully putting our shirts and jackets back on. "I think you can take your bandage off now, babe." said Sasuke. I agreed. The thing was itchy under my shirt. I reached under my shirt and peeled it off slowly. I threw it in a garbage can that was near the front door. We walked in and it was quiet. A blonde woman greeted us "Hello. Welcome to Applebees this evening. Where would you like to sit?". Her name tag read 'Ino'. Sasuke said "We'd like a booth, if thats alright Miss Ino.". She blushed and said "Certainly sir. Follow me.". She took us to a booth near a window that had a wonderful view of the clear sky and city lights.

We took our seats and Ino handed us our menus. "Your server's name is Hinata. She will be right with you." said Ino. She left and Sasuke and I waited for Hinata to come. "I'm glad you chose this place. Its so quiet." I said. "I agree." said Sasuke. He reach across the table and took my hand in his. He rubbed his thumb across the top of my hand. A girl with dark blue hair came over to our table. "Good evening. I'm Hinata and I'll be serving you tonight." she said. Her voice sounded shy, which the way she seemed too. She noticed Sasuke still rubbing my hand and blushed. "Can I get you some drinks?" Hinata asked, tentatively. Sasuke looked at his menu and said "I'll have a mango banana smoothie.". Hinata turned to me and asked "How about you, sir?". A smoothie sounded wonderful to me. I looked them over and said "I'll have the strawberry coco frost smoothie.". She wrote down our drinks and put her pen behind her ear. "I'll be right back with you smoothies." she said and left.

Sasuke chuckled when she was out of ear shot and said "She's so shy, it a bit cute.". I laughed in agreement. "What do you want to eat? You can have anything?" he said. I looked over the menu for a few minutes before finding something I liked. "I want the cajun steak and shrimp." I said. Sasuke nodded then reached into his pocket. "Someone's calling." he stated. "Its mom. I'll take this outside. If Hinata comes back before me, tell her I want the chipotle lime chicken." said Sasuke. I nodded and watched him walk outside. Sure enough, Hinata came back before he did. She set out smoothies down and asked "Where did your company go?". I took a sip of my drink and told her he went outside to take a call. She asked "Are you ready to order?". I nodded and said "I want the cajun steak and shimp. He wants the chipotle lime chicken.". She wrote down the order then asked "How do you want your steak cooked?". I told her medium well. She walked away and I waited for Sasuke to come back in.

He eventually came in after about ten minutes. "How is everything?" I asked. "She's fine. Just wanted to know why we werent at the house. I told her we got tattoos today and that we were at dinner." he stated. We talked about our day, about the time spent with Sai, making fun of Sai, and talking about our tattoos. Ten minutes later, Hinata came with our food. "Here you go. One cajun steak and shrimp, cooked medium well. And a chipotle lime chicken." she said, setting our food in front of us. "Thank you." Sasuke and I said in unison. Hinata smiled and said "If you need anything else, just let me know.", and walked away. We dug into our food. Mine tasted amazing. "How is it.?" I asked Sasuke. He had a look on his face as if he was in heaven. "Its so delicious. Have a bite." he said. He fed me a piece of chicken with the salsa on it. He was right. It was delicious. I offered him a piece of steak with shrimp and some gumbo on it. "That tastes so amazing." Sasuke said.

We continued to eat, picking off each others plates til we were full. When we were finished, Hinata came with the check. "How was everything?" she asked. We answered with "Delicious" and "Woncerful" at the same time. She giggled and said "I'm glad you liked it. Is there anything else you want.". Sasuke said "I'm pretty full.". "Me too." I said. Sasuke took out his wallet and payed for our food in cash. "There's an extra ten in there for you." he said. Hinata looked surprised and said "Thank you. Thats very generous.".

We left the resturaunt and got in the car. It had gotten colder out since night fell. It was a quarter after nine when I texted my parents good night. I was sure I didnt need to call them, since I knew dad would have told mom what I did today. They both texted back and I shut off my phone. "Is there anything else you wanna do?" I asked. Sasuke thought and said "Well there is one more thing. I want to show you something.". Ireached to turn on the radio, but Sasuke gently swatted my hand away. "Sing for me. Please." he asked, and did puppy eyes. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I began to sing Evil Angel from Breaking Benjamin. "Hold it together, birds of a feather, nothing but lies and crooked wings. I have the answer, spreading the cancer, you are the faith inside me. No, don't leave me to die here, help me survive here. Alone, don't remember, remember. Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel." I sang. I drummed my fingers across my thigh to time the insturmental part. I continued "I'm a believer, Nothing could be worse, all these imaginary friends. Hiding betrayal, driving the nail, hoping to find a savior. No, don't, leave me to die here, help me survive here. Alone, don't, surrender, surrender. Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel. Oh, fly over me evil angel. Why can't I breathe evil angel? Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel. Oh, fly over me evil angel. Why can't I breathe evil angel?".

By the time I finished, we were out of town and in a woodsy typer area. "That was wonderful Fox." said Sasuke. I smiled and said thanks. I asked "Sasu-chan, where are you taking me?". He smiled and said "To the best view of the city.". I looked out the window. The only thing I saw was trees. We drove for another ten or so minutes before reaching a clearing. Sasuke parked the car and told me get out. I did and zipped my jacket when a freezing breeze blew. Sasuke went to the trunk and pulled out a blanket. "I didnt know you had that in there." I said. "Always keep it in the trunk for the winter." he stated. He walked around the front of the car and set the blanket on the ground. Sasuke motioned for me to site next to him and I did. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in his lap. Being so close to him, I almost didnt mind the cold weather. Almost. He nestled his head on my shoulder and said "Look forward.". I did, and the view took my breath away. The sky was clear of any clouds, that stars were bright, the moon was full, and the skyline of the city lights looked amazing.

"Sasuke, this is so beautiful." I said in amazement. "I come up here sometimes to think. I have never brought anyone here. Its my special spot in the entire city." he said. His breath was warm as it ghosted over my ear. We sat there for hours enjoying the view. Sasuke requested different songs from me occasionally. He'd often kiss my neck and I'd do the same to his hands. When deemed it too cold to stay any longer, we packed up the blanket and started driving back to the house. We blasted the heater the entire way back.

By the time we arrived at the house, it was two in the morning. "I am so tired." I said. "Me too." said Sasuke. We walked into his room and noticed his parents had put the matress back on the bed frame. "I love your parents." I said. Sasuke smiled in agreement. We changed into our sleep attire and climbed into bed. "Awesome. They gave us my electric blanket from the linen closet. I'm setting it to seven." said Sasuke. I cuddled in to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Shouldnt we treat our tattoos before sleep?" I asked. Sasuke shook his head. "I'm too sleepy and too comfortable. We can do that in the morning." he said. I mumbled an ok and buried my face in his chest. He did the same to my hair and we fell asleep just like that. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so three things.

1.) I'm really happy how well this story is going. Its doing a lot better than my first one. Which is what I expected since I wrote and posted the first one in one night. I'm thinking about rewriting it but that wont happen for a while.

2.) I've been doing this story in Naruto's POV, naturally, because he's the main character. However, this chapter will be done in Sasuke's POV to give us a look at what he's feeling and thinking.

3.) A very special thanks to a reader named Denny. She is a real life friend of mine and I've been begging her to read my story. She finally got a chance and I'm happy that she loves it.

Now I know I didn't do this the last time but it was brought to my attention that maybe I should up a warning before I start a sex scene. I totally understand that some people feel this way. This is about Naruto coping with his parents divorce, not the sex between him and Sasuke. So from now on I'll put a warning when things between them get hot and heavy.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next moring very warm and with Naruto lightly snoring on my chest. He looked so peacefull and cute. I gently moved him and place a pillow next to him so I could get up. He stirred slightly but cuddled the pillow and went back to snoring. Naruto's always been so adorable. I left my room, quietly shutting the door behind me, and made my way to the bathroom. I relieved myself, washed my hands, and brushed my teeth. I checked out my tattoo in the mirror. Sai did an awesome job. "When Fox wakes up, I'm gonna need help treating this." I say.<p>

I make my way to the livingroom and sit on the couch. I turn the t.v. on, keeping the volume low so I don't wake Naruto. I flip through the guide, going to the Starz movie channels. The movie 'Anaconda' is on and I decide to watch that. Sort of. It'll be good background noise for what I'm really gonna do. Before the movie starts, I get my laptop nad flash drive from the office. I open Microsoft Word and plug in the flash drive. I find my journal and open it. I started keeping a journal after my parents divorced. It helped a lot to write down my feelings in a book, but I wanted my thoughts to be more private. Thats when I bought the flash drive. I write my thoughts and feelings down every few days.

_November 8, 2011 8:17 a.m._

_Naruto came over two days ago. He said his parents are getting divorced. Poor thing. He was so upset about it, he had a break down in the shower. He seems to be getting better, though. We started dating the other day. I couldn't be happier. I've loved Naruto for a very long time. I'd been planning on asking him to be with me for a few weeks but I could never really figure out how to do it. I've actually never been that good at expressing my feelings. Especially if I don't know how the other person will react. I guess I found a way though. Even if it was during a time when things arent exactly good. I hope he doesnt think I used his vulnerable state to take advantage of him. I didn't. I could never do that to someone as sweet as Naruto. We got tattoo's yesturday. That was really fun. Mine hurt like hell though, but I didnt let Naruto see that. I didn't want to freak him out. He looked so sexy with his shirt off when he was getting his done. I can't wait for it to heal. I'm going to find every oppurtunity for him to have his shirt off so I can see it. Man, I just realized I have such a tattoo fetish. I wonder if Naru-chan has plans for any piercings. That would be awesome. Note to self: Convince Naruto to get lip piercings. Maybe a belly piercing. Dont know about that one yet. Also, remember to thank mom for suggesting to take Naruto to the cliff last night. That seemed to really perk his mood up. Well, I guess this is all for now. Signing off till next time._

_Till new thoughts,_

_ Sasuke Uchiha_

I saved my new entry and put everything away. I then peeked in on Naruto and he was still sleeping. I figured after the long day we had yesturday, he'd be asleep till noon. I decided to go for a run. I quietly sneeked in my room to grab my track outfit. It comes with a jacket but the morning cold doesn't bother me, so I left it. I got dressed and put my sneaker's on. I grabbed my ipod from my car, turned it on, and started running down the driveway. I turned left, wanting to go the long way around the neighborhood. The partial sunlight shown through the trees. It made the fall leaves give off their own light of reds, browns, oranges, and yellows. The streets were quiet since people were at work and kids were at school. It was peacefull and I liked it. I jogged to the end of the street and made another left. I thought about what to make for breakfast. 'I wonder if I have the ingrediants for crepes?' I thought.

I got halfway down the street when I saw Kiba. "Hey Kiba." I called and waved. He turned around and waved back at me. I caught up to him and said "Morning Kiba. What's up?". He looked around saying "Akimaru is playing hid and seek with me. He doesnt want a bath.". I laughed, "Sounds like him. He never was one for staying clean.". Kiba laughed too. "True. So what are you up to?" he asked. "I'm just taking a morning run. After I get home, I'll be making breakfast for Naruto and I." I told him. "Naruto's with you?". asked Kiba. I shook my head, "Yea he's with me. He's staying with me for a while because his parents are getting a divorce. He's so distraught about it.". Kiba's eyes saddened. "Aw man, that sounds terrible. I hope he'll be ok." he said. "Yea me too. He isn't as upset as he was when he first came over. We started dating wednesday and his mood and slowly improved since." I said. Kiba said "You guys are dating now? Finally! Everyone has been waiting for that to happen. Well everyone 'cept Sakura.". We both laughed at that. She still doesn't understand that I'm gay.

An idea popped in my head, "Say Kiba? Why don't you come over and surprise Naruto? You haven't seen each other in a while.". He smiled and said "I'd love to, but if I don't get the house and Akimaru clean before mom gets home, my ass is in trouble.". I said "I understand. Maybe next time, huh.". Kiba nodded and went on his way to find Akimaru. I started walking back to my house. I looked at my watch and saw the time was ten after nine, which meant Naruto might be in the shower.

I got to my house and fished my keys from my pocket and opened the door. I took my shoes off and left them at the door. I was right. I heard the shower running in the bathroom.

I walked in the bathroom and said "Good morning.".

"Morning. Where were you?" asked Naruto.

"I went for a run. I brought back a surprise." I told him.

He turned off the water and stepped out. I thought to myself 'Damn.'. He wrapped a towel around his waist and asked "What kind of surprise?". I smiled and said "You'll see when you get dressed.". I turned to walk out of the bathroom, when Naruto grabbed my arm. "Don't I get a kiss before you leave?" he asked, pulling me back towards him. I turned us around and pushed him against the wall. I put one hand near his head and kissed him deeply, while running my other hand down his side. He shivered and moaned, and thats when I pulled away.

He groaned and said "Tease.".

"You love it. Now get dressed so you can see the surprise." I told him, and left. I walked to the kitchen to get breakfast started. I went to the fridge to get eggs, butter, and milk. I saw the pizza from tuesday and threw it out. Next I got flour, suger and salt. I melted the butter first, then mixed together the dry ingrediants and set them aside. Next, I wisked three eggs, and two cups of milk in my mixing bowl. Lastly, I slowly added the dry mix to my wet mix until it became smooth and added the butter. I lightly coated my frying pan with oil and heated it. I poured two tablespoons of the batter in the pan. I kept doing this till I had about twelve crepes.

I walked out into the living room and waited for Naruto. "So, what's my surprise?" he asked. "Close your eyes please." I told him. He did as I asked and I put my hands over his eyes. I led him to the kitchen and took my hands away. I said "Open.". Naruto opened his eyes and said "Awesome! You made crepes.". I smiled and said "Yea, I know you like them so I thought it would make you happy if I made some.". Naruto hugged me and said "Thanks.". I kissed his forehead.

"What can we put on them?" asked Naruto. "Anything. I have whipe creme, starwberries, chocolate sauce, confectioner's sugar. Pick anything." I told him.

We fixed our plates and decided to eat in the dining room. I kept mine simple, with strawberries and sugar. Naruto put the whip creme on the in and outside of his. "You are gonna get a stomach ache with all that sugar." I said. He just stuck their tongues at me and started eating. "So, how was your run?" asked Naruto. "It was good. I ran into Kiba." I said. "Cool. How is he?" Naruto asked. "Pretty good. I invited him to come back for breakfast but he had chores to do." I said. "Sounds like he'll be having fun today." said Naruto.

I laughed and said "Yup. He's got to find Akimaru so he can give him a bath. Then clean the whole house before his mom gets home.".

Naruto smiled and said "Good luck to him."

We finished breakfast and Naruto went in the living room. I stayed to clean the kitchen. "Good luck finding something to watch." I called out. Ten thirty on a friday meant there was a half and half chance of something good being on. He got the half that wasn't good. "I'll check the dvr." said Naruto.

I loaded the dishwasher with the dirty dishes and started it. I wiped down the counters and stove, then washed my hands. I went to join Naruto in the living room.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"No not really." he said. He flipped through the channels once more before turning off the television.

"Hey we might wanna treat our tattoos." I said. We got up and went to the bathroom. We removed our shirts and I got the lotion and ointment. Naruto gently rubbed both onto my tattoo and blew it to help it dry. Then he treated his own tattoo. "I wonder how long its gonna take for these to scab over." I said. He just shrugged. I put the lotion and ointment back in the medicine cabinet.

Naruto headed towards my room and I followed him. "What are we doing in here?" I asked. Naruto curled up on my bed and looked at me, "The bed is more comfy than than the couch.". He was right. I crawled on the bed next him and pulled him close. "How are you feeling today?" I asked. Naruto laced our fingers together and said "I'm feeling ok, I guess. I texted mom and dad this morning before I got in the shower. Their meeting with a divorce lawyer today. They're gonna give me a call when they're done.". I stroked his hair saying "It'll be alright.". He turned away from me and curled into a ball. If I wasn't so concerned about him, I'd have poked fun and said how cute he looked. Instead, all I did was try to get him to look at me, but he wouldn't. "Naruto, what's wrong? Please talk to me." I said. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear him. I told him "Look at me please. I can't hear you when you're curled like that.". Naruto turned back towards me and I tried brushing his hair out of his face but he wouldn't let me touch him.

He said "I had a dream last night.". He sounded so sad. It broke my heart.

"What happened?" I asked.

Naruto tried not to cry as he explained "I dreamt that I replased. I was using, and cutting, and drinking again. No matter how much I tried to get away, I couldn't escape the urge for one more needle, or just one more cut or bottle. I kept thinking that maybe the last of one of those would actually be the last and that I'd die.". His voice cracked several timesas he talked. He started crying.

Poor Naruto. He use to be in so much pain. Now its all returned. My worst fear is that he'd start going back to cocaine, and vodka, and cutting. I pulled him into my lap and he didn't fight me. "I won't let you do that. I promise. As long as I'm around, you are not going to relapse." I told him. He nodded and kept crying. Tears ran down my cheeks as I listened to him sob into my chest. We stayed like that for about an hour until Naruto calmed down. "How do you feel now?" I asked. He reached up and brushed his thumb across my cheek. A tear was still on my face.

"You were crying?" he asked. I nodded and said "It hurts me to see you cry.". Naruto went slient and looked down. He sniffled and I said "Lets get you cleaned up.". He nodded and got off my lap to sit on the bed. I got up and went to the bathroom. I grabbed the tissue box and retrned to Naruto. I wiped his tears and nose and discarded the tissues in my waste basket. I layed down and patted the space next to me. Naruto came to me and set his head on my chest.

I told him "Listen. What do you hear?".

"Your heart beat." he said.

I tilted his face toward me and kissed him. "If you ever feel like you're going to relapse, close your eyes and remember that sound. It beats for you, Naruto. Understand?". I said. Naruto nodded and layed his head back down. "I love you Sasuke." he said. I hugged him tightly and said "I love you, too, Naruto.". I played with his hair and he pressed himself against me. "My head hurts from crying." said Naruto. I leaned over him and tried to open the top drawer on my nightstand. I had to straddle Naruto to get a bottle of Tylenol. "I like this view." said Naruto. I laughed and kissed his forehead. "I'll go get some water." I said. I got off him and went to the bathroom. I filled the glass by the sink with water and went back to my room.

I gave the glass to Naruto and and took two pills from the bottle and gave them to him. He swallowed the pills and water and set the glass on the nightstand. I layed next to him and pulled him close. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me. I kissed back and he got on top of me. Naruto traveled down to my neck. He kissed and nipped the sensitive skin. "Naruto." I breathed. He didnt say anything. He removed my shirt and kissed his way down my chest and stomach.

He circled his tongue around my navel, then dipped it inside. I bite my lip as he swirled his tongue. Naruto took his shirt off and pressed against me. His skin felt so hot against mine. He rubbed me through my pants and I bucked and moaned. I grabbed his hand to stop him and he looked at me. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yes.". He bit my neck roughly and I clawed at his back, making him growl. Kept rubbing me and I was getting very aroused. I wanted him to take my pants and boxers off but he never let me have that chance. He kept his mouth and hands on me. All I could do was moan and rub against him for more friction, hoping he'd get the hint.

Suddenly he just stopped. I looked at him and asked "Why did you stop?". He smirked and said "Thats all I wanted to do.". My jaw dropped. Tease. "What was the point of that?" I asked. Naruto smiled and said "Ya know, I asked you that same question the first night I was over. Now I get it.". He did all this for revenge. "You tease. Now what am I suppose to do? I have a raging hard on." I said. Naruto layed at the foot of the bed and turned on the tv. "You can wait it out or finish in the bathroom." he said, nonchanlantly. I huffed and went to get off the bed but stopped.

(Lemon starts here)

Instead I straddled him from behind and ground myself into him. He tried to hide it but I heard him moan. "What are you doing?" he asked. I leaned down and nipped his ear. "Finishing what you started." I said. I bit along both sides of his neck, while still rubbing against his backside. He lifted his ass and I took the opportunity to reach under and palm his growing erection. He moaned and moved against my hand. I pulled his pants down just enough to uncover his ass. I pumped him a few times before putting both hands on his perfect ass. I spread his cheeks apart and brushed my tongue against his entrance. I heard Naruto moan and I smirked.

I slowly pushed my tongue pass the ring of muscles and licked his walls. I pushed my tongue in and out, feeling him relax. "Sasuke, I'm so hard. It hurts." moaned Naruto. "As you wish." I told him. I pulled my pants and boxers down enough to free my cock from its too tight confines. I rubbed it against Naruto's crevice and he wimpered. "Please." he breathed. I grabbed the lube from the nightstand and poured a good amount in my hand. I slicked my cock with it and said "If I hurt you let me know.". I pushed in slowly until I was fully sheathed inside my Fox's tight heat. We both moaned.

I stayed still until Naruto was ready. When he pushed back against me, I set a slow pace. I pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in. I gradually picked up speed.

"Sasuke!" screamed Naruto. Found it. I hit his prostate again, hard. "Ahh!" he screamed again. I pulled him by his hair and he sat up, making me go deeper. I growled at the sensation. I held him by his waist and started pounding into him. He felt so amazing around me. I layed my head in the crook of his neck. Naruto pulled my hair, lifting my head up to kiss me. I kissed back and moved faster. "You feel so amazing, baby. Its so hot inside you." I said and sucked on his neck. He'd have a hickey by tonight.

Naruto started pumping himself. He kept with my pace. I was getting close but I was make Naruto finish first. He'd been reduced to a moaning pile goo. Everytime I thrusted back in, I'd hit his prostate harder than last. I could feel his walls clamping down on me, signaling he about to become undone.  
>A few minutes later, Naruto screamed his orgasm. He covered his stomach and hand with his seed. He closed, tightly, around me. A few more frantic thrusts and I screamed out my release. We collapsed on the bed. I pulled out and felt Naruto shudder as I did so.<p>

(End)

"I'll be right back." I said. I got up from the bed and went to get a towel. I came back and wiped myself off. I gave the towel to Naruto and cleaned himself. He threw the towel to the laundry hamper. It landed half way in there. "I hope you learned your lesson." I said, laying next to him. He looked at me and asked "What lesson?".

"Never tease me unless you plan to follow through." I said.

He shoved me and I pulled him close for a kiss.

"I'm semem so only I can tease." I said.

"We'll see about that." said Naruto. I looked at him and said "Not right now. I'm good for one round for now.". He laughed at me and said "Of course not now. That position you had me in worked my legs.". I yawned and stretched. "Sleepy?" asked Naruto. I shook my head and said "Not really. If I fall asleep now, I won't sleep tonight.". He grabbed the remote and flipped through the guide. "I dont think anything good will be on, babe." I said. "Eh, you're probably right. Wanna put on a movie?" asked Naruto.

I checked my clock.

_3:15_

"Sure. I got enough time before I need to worry with dinner. What do you wanna watch?" I asked. Naruto got up and went to my movie wall. It was a book case filled with different DVD's and VHS's. He looked though before choosing one in the middle section, horror. He put the DVD in the player and pressed play.

He crawled next to me and looped his arm around mine. "What did you pick?" I asked. "I chose Paranormal Activity.". Shit, he had to choose that one. "You had to choose that one?" I groaned. He laughed and said "What's the big deal? You've seen it before.". I mumbled and Naruto picked my head up. "What was that babe?" he asked. "I never finished the movie." I said, relunctantly. Naruto laughed at me and punched him in the arm. "Ow. What? That's funny. Big, bad Sasu-chan is scared of a movie." he mocked.

"I aint afraid of it Fox!" I said. My voice had more bite to it than I meant. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll turn it off if you want." he said. "No it's fine. I didn't mean to snap like that. We can keep watching the movie." I said. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Before the movie starts, we should treat our tattoos again." I said. Naruto paused the movie and said "You're right." He left to get the lotion and ointment. Naruto did mine first again, then his own. He set the stuff on my dresser and got comfortable next to me.

The movie had been through the first five minutes when a phone buzzed. Naruto and I checked our phones. "Its me this time. Mom wants me to call. Be right back." he said. He got up and left the room. I had no problem with the beginning, so I didn't pay much attention. I got in the internet with my phone and played around while waiting for Naruto to get back. I checked my email. No new messages. Next was Facebook. Three notifications, all for Farmville. I checked DeviantArt and Gaia after Facebook and nothing new.

All that took about five minutes and Fox wasn't back. I decided to go to Google Images and look at tattoo designs for dragons. I'd been thinking about one for my hip but haven't found a dragon with the right flow yet. I was thinking about having the upper right foot on my side and the wing extended to my back, the body and other wing on my stomach and pelvic area with the other foot slightly peeking out. The tail would curve down my thigh, going towards the inside. [1]

I searched dozens of pages on Google but didn't find a single image I liked. "I could always get Naruto to draw it for me." I said.

"Could get me to do what?" asked Naruto. He came in and plopped down next to me. "Draw a dragon tattoo for me." I said.

"Sure. Just let me know when. What did I miss?" he said.

"They moved into this house and think its haunted so they set up a camera in their room to see if they can catch anything. So far it's captured the door closing on its own and Katie waking up after something whispers in her ear." I told him. Naruto got a pillow and put it against the framework at the foot of the bed and layed on it. "Sounds pretty tame so far." he said. I snorted and said "Key word 'so far'. Keep waiting.". He just shrugged and watched the tv.

We watched most of the movie in silence. I'd never made it past the Ouija board scene and we were almost there. "What did your mom have to say?" I asked. I hoped that by talking I'd miss some of the scenes. He sighed and said "Its a long story. I'll tell you after the movie.".

"Alright." i said and curled up to him. He an arm around me and we watched the movie in silence once more.

So far the movie was pretty ok. It was night thirteen when Katie and Micah were awaken by a loud scream and a thud. That didn't bother me but I drew closer to Naruto because things were gonna get worse for them. The Ouija board scene came up and I relaxed a bit. I'd made this far before but I don't know what happens after.

Nothing too scary happened. Micah poured talcum powder on the floor and they find non-human footprints in it. The movie was almost over, at least I hoped.

The final scene was Katie getting out of bed and staring at Micah for a couple hours. Afterwards, she goes downstairs and screams for Micah. When he disappears into the darkness, theres a loud a thump and foot prints are heard coming from the stairs. Micah is hurled toward the camera. I screamed and buried my face in Naruto's pillow.

"It's almost over Sasu-chan." he said. I didn't look up until I heard Naruto get off the bed and turn the movie off.

"Never again. I don't know why I bought that movie." I said sitting up. Naruto laughed at me and joined me by my side.

I asked "So, wanna talk?". He nodded, "Mom is definantly moving out. She say's dad can have the house. She only wants her clothes, car, and any jewlery dad didn't buy her.".

I held his hand and asked "How does your dad feel about that?". Naruto rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand and said "He's fine with it. He just wants her to be happy. Mom is getting an apartment closer to her job.". I hugged him tightly and his stomach rumbled. I chuckled and asked "Hungry?". He smiled and nodded.

My phone went off before I could ask what he wanted for dinner. "Hello?" I asked. It was dad. "Hey son. How was your day?" he asked. I got up and stretched, "It was ok. Went for a run and saw a friend from school. How about yours?". He said "Its not over. Your mom and I are staying late again. Sorry." Looks like we fend for ourselves again. "It's ok. Naruto and I will be fine on our own.". I heard him laugh as he said "I know you will be. Order anything you want, k. Love you".

"Ok dad. See you tomorrow. Love you." I said and hung up.

"Parents staying late again?" asked Naruto. I nodded and said "Yup. We fend for ourselves tonight.".

Naruto got up and stretched then asked "What do you want?". I shrugged, "Don't know. I was about to ask you the same question. Dad said we can order anything.".

"I don't feel like ordering anything. I'm hungry but not that hungry." said Naruto. I felt the same way. "How about I make scrambled eggs with green peppers, sausage, onion, and cheese?" I asked. Naruto rubbed his stomach and said "That sounds good to me.".

Naruto and I went to the kitchen. I grabbed six eggs, one green pepper, one onion, and the shredded cheese from the fridge. Naruto got a frying pan and set it to medium heat with some butter to coat the bottom. "Can you crack the eggs, please?" I asked. He took the eggs and cracked and whisked them in a bowl. I chopped the pepper and onion and added it to the eggs, then poured them in the pan. "When do we add the cheese?" asked Naruto.

"Whe everything is cooked. Don't want the cheese to stick to the pan. Its hard to get burnt cheese off a pan." I said. I stirred the food in the pan till it was done. I put equal halves on two plates and added the cheese. Naruto and I stirred our eggs to get the cheese to melt. We stayed in the kitchen to eat.

"How is it?" I asked.

Naruto swallowed a big bite of food and said "Its really good.".

I smiled and continued eating. We finished and put the plates in the sink. Naruto yawned. He looked tired. "Sleepy?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I put my arm around him and led him back to my room. We changed clothes and got in bed. I propped myself against the headboard and Naruto layed his head in my lap. I turned on the tv and channel surfed before stopping at Family Guy.

It was only five thirty, but Naruto and I felt worn out. We watched tv in silence for about an hour until I heard Naruto softly snoring. I gently moved him onto his pillow and pulled covers to his shoulders. I turned off the light and got into comfortable position on my stomach. I watched my sleeping fox for a while. I watched as he tossed and turned gently to find a new postion. He went from being on his stomach, to being on his side, to being on his back. When I couldn't stay awake any longer, Naruto had his back to me.

I slowly inched to him and put my arm around him. He held onto my arm with both of his. I kissed his cheek and said "Good night, my fox.". I fell asleep with the scent of Naruto filling my nose.

* * *

><p>Finally I've finished. I've been writing, frantically, for two days trying to get this done because I missed three days. I know the ending seems kind of rushed but I did that on purpose. I had them fall asleep early for a reason, which will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter.<p>

[1] I have been thinking of a phoenix tattoo for myself in that spot. I used a dragon for Sasuke because I think thats more him than a phoenix. I hope I described it to where you get the proper picture of how the dragon is suppose to look.

As always, reviews are welcomed. They make me into a better a writer.

Till next time ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

So last chapter I did Sasuke's POV. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I'm going back to Naruto's POV. This chapter takes place in the middle of the night. I figured with everything going on in Naruto's mind, he's got to have a few sleepless nights.

I'm going to be adding characters of my own, simply because, to me, there are few characters in the Nartuto world that I'd use for this chapter.

Let's begin ^_^

* * *

><p><em>My parent's are fighting again.<em>

_"I'm tired of coming home and the dog being the only one to show geniune happiness!" yells mom._

_Dad doesn't yell, but he talks sternly. "I am happy to see you. You're just never around long enough to see it." he says._

_Mom raises her voice even higher, "Well excuse me for wanting to hang out with my friends!"._

_A door slams and I know mom is sitting her car, fuming, crying, smoking. Poor dad. He hates when mom gets like this. I feel bad for him._

_I'm in my room and I can't take it anymore. I put on a jacket and sneek out my window. I text Gaara asking where he's at. He replies saying the old water tower. Of course its the water tower. For some reason, its the only place the cops don't patrol. It's located in the middle of nowhere making it the perfect place for teens to go to drink, smoke weed, and do other things._

_Gaara sends another text saying he's been waiting for me. I knew he had been. I can't go more than a few days without my regular fix. He's sure to have what I need._

_I walk the familiar, complicated path to the water tower. It takes almost an hour, but I need to feel better. I know Gaara will take care of me. He always takes care of me._

_I hear the usual sounds, and know I'm close. I see Gaara waiting for me by our usual spot. Its a tree with too many leaves and not enough branches. Its dark and secluded enough so no one will come over if they see us. Gaara is smoking a cigerette when I approach him. He offers it and I take a long drag, then give it back._

_"Want your stuff?" he asks. His voice is smooth, like the vodka he gives me._

_I nod and he hands me my vodka and three blunts. I open the bottle and take three big swigs. I feel it go down my throat and into my stomach. I'll be drunk quick because I have an empty stomach. I put one blunt between my lips and Gaara lights it for me. I inhale and immediatly know its purple haze. My favorite. I put the other two in my jacket pocket. I hold onto the smoke until I need to breath. I exhale and my head is feels light._

_"Thanks. Sorry it took me so long to come back." I said._

_Gaara just shrugs and puts his cigerette out on the tree. I offer him the haze and he takes it. He inhales and holds. He pushes me against the tree and put his lips against mine. He wants a shotgun. I open my mouth and he exhales. I breath in and Gaara takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside. I exhale through my nose and respond to his kiss. It doesn't last long. It was a tease. Gaara pulls away and I drink more of the alcohol._

_Gaara leads me to everyone else. He has his arm around my waist, possessively. No one is allowed to talk to me unless they're introduced to me first. Thats the way Gaara wants it. I'm his, and his alone. He doesn't want me to stray and get my fixes elsewhere. He wants me to depend on him, and I do. No one cares for me the way Gaara does._

_A guy about my age with black hair and blue eyes approaches us. He has a slender build and is holding a bottle of Corona. I hate beer. I can tell it's not his first one. His breath reaks of malt and barley._

_"Hey Gaara. Who's your cute friend?" he asks._

_I keep smoking my weed and drinking my vodka. I don't even look at him. Gaara growls, lowly, and tightens his grip on me._

_"Hey Shaddox. This is Naruto. He's mine." says Gaara._

_Shaddox walks up to me and I still don't look at him. "Hi Naruto." he says._

_Gaara says "You can talk to him."._

_"Hi." I say. Shaddox tilts my chin up and gets really close to my face. "You're sexy." he says. Gaara snatches me away and I almost drop everything. "Get away from him! I told you he's mine!" he growls out. Shaddox back away slowly. He stammers "S-sorry Gaara.". Gaara gave him a glare that visibly made Shaddox shudder. He quickly left, leaving Gaara and I alone._

_"Sorry about that. I don't like people eyeing what's mine." Gaara said. I shrugged and finished my vodka. I was feeling its and the weeds effect on me. My mood was lifting and I could start enjoying myself now. I finished the blunt I was smoking, and flicked it somewhere. I was about to pull another one out of my pocket when Gaara stopped me._

_"Wanna feel higher?" he asked._

_I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" I ask._

_He looks around before signaling someone to come over._

_A boy with red hair and green eyes came over. He looked to be in his early twenties, and had tattoos covering his arms._

_"Naruto, this is Ciaran. He's become a special friend of mine. Say hello." says Gaara._

_"Hellos Ciaran." I say. He smiles and directs his attention to Gaara. They exchange glances and Gaara gives Ciaran money. Ciaran gives a syringe to him and leaves._

_"Trust me?" asks Gaara. Of course I trust him. He's the only person I can trust._

_I nod. Gaara takes my arm and feels for a vein. Once he sees one, and puts the tip of the needle to my skin. "This is gonna pinch a bit, but its worth it." he promises. He slowly pushes the needle in and hits the plunger._

_I bleed a little when Gaara take the needle out. He licks up the blood and smiles. Seconds later my head is swimming. I feel my pulse race and can hear my heart beat in my ears._

_"What did you give me?" I ask._

_Gaara smiles and says "Cocaine. You'll be having fun in no time."._

I wake up covered in sweat and breathing hard. Sasuke is sleeping next to me. It's been a long time since I've dreamed of Gaara. I llok at the clock.

_2:27 a.m._

My head is spinning when I stand up. I try my best to stay quiet when looking for a pair of pants or boxers to put on. No luck.

"Naruto? S'everything k?" asks Sasuke. His voice is heavy with sleep. It sounds adorable.

"I can't sleep, but I'm ok." I say. He sits up when I say I cant sleep. I knew as soo as I said it, he'd wake himself up more. He pats the space next to him, wanting me to sit.

"I'll be there in a minute. I have a headache." I say and put on boxers. I'm almost at the door when Sasuke grabs my waist. "The Tylenol is on the nightstand." he says. I turn around and hug him. "I need water to take it." I say.

He hugs back and lets me go. I leave to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water.

When I return, Sasuke is back on the bed, waiting for me. I gab the Tylenol bottle and take out two pills. I down them quickly and sit next to Sasuke. He puts his arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I had a dream." I say. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. I continue.

"It was about Gaara. It was the first night I had cocaine. I only got to the part where he told me what was in the syringe before I woke up." I told him. My voice was shaking as I spoke. Sasuke pulled me on his lap making me face him. He kissed my forehead and a few tears escaped my eyes. He never has to say he understands. A simple, loving action is all Sasuke does and I feel safe.

"It's been a while since you had a dream about, hasn't it?" he says. He meant it as a statement, but I took it as a question and nodded. Sasuke pulls me to him and rubs my back. I dont sob but tears run down my face. "How long has it been?" asked Sasuke. I breath deeply before I answer to settle myself.

"Almost a year." I say. Gaara died of an overdose. Back then, I thought he was the only who cared about me. When he died, my drug use got worse. I never used anything stronger than coke, but I used it more frequently than I did when Gaara first gave it to me. It was the only way I'd see him. I'd get so high and he'd be there, by my side. When I'd sober up, I'd feel so miserable. Cocaine is expensive but I needed to feel something other than misery. I began cutting when I wasn't high.

At first, the cuts were only superficial. Enough to break skin, but not to scar. Eventually, it wasn't enough. I wanted to scar myself. So I did. I'd make a cut and pour alcohol on it to increase the pain.

Sasuke gently places me back at his side. "Wait here, ok." he says. I nod and wipes my eyes with the heel of my hand. Sasuke gets up and disappears out the door. Its been a while since I dreamed about my past. Now I've had two in a row. The stress of my parents divorce is to blame. My dreams consisted of friends, ramen, and fun before this bomb exploded.

Sasuke returned with two cups of green tea. He hands me one and I take a sip. "How are you feeling?" asks Sasuke. I stare into my tea and sigh. "Before the divorce, my dreams were of friends and having fun. I'd put my past behind me and hadn't thought about it once. I still haven't. Now, for two night in a row, I've dreamed of going back to my old ways and of Gaara. This whole thing has me more stressed than I'd like." I say. I managed to stay calm. I drink more of my tea.

Sasuke said "I understand. You know I do, because you know I've been there. I know exactly what its like to be happy one day and the next all you wanna do is shove a needle in your skin and forget who you are. I'm lucky I was saved when I was. I had a complete meltdown because my parents never showed signs of wanting a divorce. I almost started taking heroine. I went to rehab for prescription drug and alcohol abuse.".

Sasuke was bad during his parents divorce. His mom forced him into rehab. He recovered greatly with one stint and never had to go back. He didn't even relapse. Sasuke just wanted someone to pay attention to him. He never expressed his feelings about the situation and it festered inside him until he couldn't take it anymore.

I finished my tea and set the cup on the nightstand. Sasuke did the same and looked at me.

"I'm ok. I understand they're just dreams and I won't go back. I promise." I said.

Sasuke layed down and pulled me with him.

He nuzzeled my hair and said "I know you won't. I believe in you.".

I cuddled into him and we stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's breathing. Sasuke started to hum. I didn't recognize the tune.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"One my mother hummed to me when I was little." he said. Sasuke resumed humming. The tune was soft and sweet. It calmed me down. I closed my eyes and listened to my sweet Sasuke. He finished humming and tilted my face upward. I looked into his eyes and saw how much he loved me. Sasuke leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around him. In that kiss, I felt Sasuke pour his entire soul into me. Tears ran down my face again. Tears of happiness.

We pulled away when we needed to breath.

"I love you. With all my being, I love you Sasuke." I said.

"I love you too, Naruto. WIth everything I have, I love you. I always will." said Sasuke.

He pulled the covers over us as we settled into a comfortable position. My back was to him and his arm was holding me close. Sasuke nestled his head in the crook of my neck and placed one last kiss on my cheek. I intertwinded our fingers together and focused on Sasuke's breathing.

The clock read 3:50.

"Sleep Naruto. Everything will be fine." he said.

I closed my eyes and once again fell asleep in the strong, warm embrace of Sasuke.

* * *

><p>I know, I know. Short chapter. I thought it would be good to look at Naruto's past. I think its important to know what state of mind he was in back then. It lets us know how hard it is for him to stay sober through his parents divorce.<p>

Before I get angry comments concering Gaara, let me say he's one of my favorite characters. I only used him because his antisocial personality was perfect for the part of Naruto's dealer. Shaddox and Ciaran are characters of mine from a previous story I wrote for a writing competition years ago. I didn't want to use more characters for Naruto's past so I used my own. I may do that when we get flashbacks of Sasuke's past.

Also, I bet none of you saw Sasuke's past coming. I mentioned he'd been depressed when his parents divorced. None of you thought he'd turned to drugs. I figure for him to know how to treat Naruto, he'd have to have been in a somewhat simliar situation himself. We'll get more insight into his past as this story progresses.

I know I always say this, but reviews are welcomed and cherished.

Thank you all for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know. It's been sooooo long since my last update. I'm so sorry. Things came up; I kept getting distracted. I promise you will never have to wait this long for a new chapter again. This chapter has a little surprise in it. Let's see if you can spot it

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning around 8:45 feeling like crap. The dream about Gaara kept me from sleeping peacefully. My body is sore from tossing and turning the rest of the night. I keep my eyes closed in a foolish attempt to try to go back to sleep. Once I'm awake though, I can't go back to sleep. I move my arm around the other side of the bed feeling for Sasuke. He isn't there.<p>

I sit up and rub what little sleep there is in my eyes away. The door opens, and Sasuke walks in. He has a tray of food with him. "Breakfast in bed this morning?" I ask. He climbs in bed next to me, carefully holding the tray steady. "Yes. After last night, I figured you'd be tired this morning and wanted to stay in bed." he said. Sasuke was right. I was tired, upset, and sore. I didn't feel like doing anything today.

"I made eggs and toast for you." said Sasuke.

"Thanks." I said, and took the food. I picked at everything, eating it little by little. I was starving but I couldn't muster the enthusiasm to eat like I normally would. Sasuke let me eat in silence. He didn't need to ask if I was alright. It was clear I wasn't. When I finished, Sasuke took the tray back to the kitchen. He returned with some tea. I gladly took the cup he offered. I could always drink tea whenever Sasuke made it. I downed the drink and set the cup aside on the nightstand.

Sasuke asked, "Wanna talk about it?" Of course I did but I just didn't know how or where to start. He pulled me close and said "Start whenever you want to." I took a deep breath and said "Gaara always promised me that he'd take care of me. And he did. He kept me safe, kept me happy, and kept me high. Back then, that was all I cared about. Staying high or drunk was the only important thing." My voice sounded hollow, probably from lack of a good night's sleep.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. "Why can't I make the dreams stop?" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell but it felt a little good. Tears prick the corners of my eyes. "I've tried everything, damnit! Why won't they just leave me alone?" My voice got louder with each word I spoke. Sasuke's voice was gentle when he asked "Naruto, have you had these dreams before while staying here?" I shook my head. "No, not exactly. I haven't had these dreams, but sometimes, if my mind isn't occupied with something, I'll find myself thinking about the past. This is the first time I've had one of these here." I say.

He asks "So you've had them at home?" I nod.

"There's more stress at home, and that's what causes it." I tell him.

"What stress have you had here?" asks Sasuke.

"None that I can think of. I've had a blast here." I said.

Sasuke opens his arms and I go to him. He pulls me into his lap and I mold myself against him. "Have you thought about counseling?" he asks. "Yes but I don't want people to think I'm crazy." I say. He laughs, "That sounds crazy. No one has to know you go to counseling. It can be your secret. Also, so what if people know? It's not something to be ashamed of. A lot of people go to counseling. You now I've been."

I look up to his face. He kisses my forehead and I smile for the first time today. "I'll think about it." I say. Sasuke smiles at me. "That's all I ask, hun." I hug him and kiss his neck. "I love you too." I yawn and stretch. Now I feel sore from staying in bed too long.

I get out of bed and stretch one more time. "Okay, I'm ready to get out of bed now." I say and laugh a little.

Sasuke laughs at me and we head to the living room. We both plop down on the couch and have the same thought.

What the hell are we gonna do today?

It's about eleven o'clock and we were bored out of our minds.

"We could go to the river." Said Sasuke

"Too cold. We could walk around the mall." I said.

"I'm not that bored." Sasuke said.

I agree. It's not that boring of a day to go walking around the small shopping center our town insists on calling a mall.

We sat in silence for a while before I finally had an idea. It was one I knew we'd have to do sooner or later. I was just hoping for a little later.

"We could go to my house. I mean, it is about time I saw dad and spent some time with him." I said. My voice didn't sound as distant as I thought it would. I do miss my dad, but I guess I'm still a little mad at mom.

Sasuke studied me for a moment, trying to see if it's what I really wanted. "Alright. We can do that. I'll help you pack when you're ready." I looked at the clock. It was half past ten which meant mom would be at work. Dad had the weekend off starting today.

I got up and walked to Sasuke's room. I heard him get up and follow me. I set out a plain black shirt and white pants with belts to wear. Sasuke helps me fold my clothes and put them back into my bag. "Do you wanna wash these first?" he asks. I shake my head and say "Nah. I'll do that when I get home."

We finish packing my stuff and I tell Sasuke I'm gonna shower.

"Alright, I'll straighten up my room a bit while waiting for you." he says.

I give him a quick kiss and go to the bathroom. I start the water, setting it on hot, and strip off my clothes. When the water is ready, I step in and turn my back to the shower head. To most people, the water probably would have been a bit too hot, but to me, it feels like stepping into a hot springs. The water warms my skin and loosens my muscles. The shower head's force is making it feel like a massage on my back.

I turn around to warm up my torso before stepping under the head to completely wet myself. I move away and squeeze my hair so it's barely damp. I lather and rinse shampoo and conditioner from my hair. Next I wash my body with coconut scented soap.

I stand under the water for a minute more, and then get out, turning off the shower as I do so. The bathroom is filled with steam. I flip the switch that causes the exhaust fan to turn on. Slowly, the bathroom becomes clearer. I wipe off a spot on the mirror to see myself. I dry off with a towel and comb my hair. My hair naturally spikes on its own, sort of, but today I felt like styling it. I look around Sasuke's linen cabinet and come across some Axe hair gel. I scoop out a quarter sized amount of the gel and make a fluffy styled Mohawk with the sides of my hair lying down.

I wrap the towel around my waist and walk into Sasuke's room. I notice there's another bag packed.

"What's with the other bag, babe?" I ask as I'm getting dressed. Sasuke smiles and plops on the bed. "I'm staying with you. If that's alright?" he says. I zip my pants and sit in his lap. "Nothing would make me happier. I'd love it if you stayed." I tell him. He kisses me deeply and I can't help but moan softly. He's way too good at that.

We break apart for air and he says "Control yourself Fox." I laugh and say "If you wouldn't kiss me like that, I could control myself." Sasuke kisses my cheek and get off him. "Do your parents know that we're going to my house?" I ask, grabbing my bag. Sasuke nods and tells me "I called them at work and told them what's going on. They're cool with it."

Sasuke locks the house and I notice the car is already started. It's a good thing too because it's cold as hell outside. I can see my breath as I'm walking to the car. We put both bags in the back seat. It's so warm inside the car, I'm not shivering anymore. I haven't told dad I'm coming home. I want it to be a surprise.

"Your hair looks good, by the way. You should wear like that more often." said Sasuke. I blush and smile saying thank you.

Sasuke pulls out of the driveway and starts for my house. I turn the radio on and Burn from Papa Roach is playing. I stare at the radio. I like this song but I'm not sure if I wanna hear it right now. "You ok baby?" asks Sasuke. I decide to leave the song on. "Yea I'm alright. I was just thinking about if I wanted to hear this song or not." I say. Sasuke nods and turns his attention back to the road.

Much of the drive was spent in silence. I didn't mind. We talked occasionally about small things that happened while being at Sasuke's house. Other than that, Sasuke focused on the road and I stared out the window. It was sunny but freezing. We eventually made it to my house.

"Well here we are." says Sasuke, parking the car in the driveway. 'Home sweet home.' I think as I'm getting out of the car. "Dad'll be happy to see us. You haven't been over in a while." I said. We grabbed the bags out of the back seat and headed for the door. I slowly opened the back door and motioned for Sasuke to be quiet. There was a chance dad didn't suspect anyone to be here. If he knew, he would have come outside. We quietly sneaked inside and tip toed across the kitchen. I peeked around the counter and saw that dad wasn't in the living room. I heard the shower running and knew we had a great chance of surprising him.

My dog, Shuichi, come running off the couch towards us. He's my Pomeranian I got for my birthday a few years ago. I picked him up and he licked my face. I giggled and said "Hey boy. I missed you too." He yipped and I shushed him gently. "Shu, be quiet. We want to surprise dad." I said. I set him back down and gave him the command to return to the couch.

I patted his head and told him to play sleep. He did as told and pretended to sleep. I taught him that by accident. I was trying to teach him to play dead, but instead he pretends to sleep.

Sasuke and I quickly made it to my room and set the bags on my bed. I sat down on it and breathed a sigh of relief for being home, but also of sadness because it will never be the same home. Sasuke must have noticed my mood change because he pulled me up from the bed and hugged me tightly. "It'll be ok." he said. I hugged him back and nuzzled his neck.

We sit on my bed, waiting for the water to stop. I stare at Sasuke. He looks so good in the emerald green shirt and smoky black jeans he's wearing. I love him so much and I know he feels the same way about me. I close my eyes and smile about thoughts of us together. Sasuke must have noticed because soon I felt his lips on mine. I responded and he proceeded to kiss me deeper, gently pushing me down on my bed. He straddles my lap and I wrap my arms around him. He manages to keep kissing me through all this.

He's not trying to do anything. He just wants to kiss me. I'm fine with that. I love kissing my Sasuke. He lays down on me and rests his hands next to my head. I let my hands rub all over his back. I push up under his shirt to feel his skin. It's smooth like porcelain. I memorize where his spine makes a ridge in his back, where his shoulder blades move under his skin, and the small dimples in the small of his back. I even let my fingers trace the small amount of ribs visible in his sides.

He kisses my lips, jaw line, and my neck. His lips are just as smooth as his skin. They send tiny shivers through me every time they touch my skin. Sasuke kisses my lips one more time and is say I love him. "I love you too, my Fox." he says. Sasuke caresses my cheek and I hold his hand against my face. It's warm and it makes me smile. "My Sasuke, my raven." I said. He smiles at me and this time I kiss him.

We lay there together, my arms around Sasuke and his fingers playing in my hair. Sasuke is resting his head on my chest. We're like that for a few minutes, listening to each other's breathing. Then I hear the water stop. Sasuke looks at me and we smile. We sit up and wait for the sound of dad's bedroom door to close. It doesn't take him long to get dressed. About ten minutes later, we hear the door open and close. There's an audible 'oof' from dad sitting down in his chair.

Sasuke and I slowly open my bedroom door and tip toe out. I can see just enough of the TV to know he's looking through the guide, trying to find something to watch. I motion for Sasuke to follow me out slowly. Dad has amazing peripheral vision. He'll catch something if it's moving quickly, but we move slowly enough, he won't pay us any mind. We make it to behind the couch without dad noticing us.

"Hi dad." we say together.

He jumps and drops the remote to the floor. Sasuke and I laugh at him and walk around to sit on the couch. Shu hops into my lap and I scratch his back. "You boys gave me a good scare." he said. Dad smiled at us and I got up to give him a hug. "Sorry dad. We wanted to surprise you." I said. He hugged me tightly and I did the same to him. "It's alright son. I'm glad you're home." he said. I sat back down on the couch next to Sasuke. "How are you Sasuke?" asks dad. Sasuke smiles and says "I'm good. I've been taking care of Naruto. How are you?"

Dad's smile falters a bit but he recover's quickly. He says "That's good. Thank you for watching out for my boy. I'm as good as I can be, all things considered. I'll be alright." Sasuke gets up and hugs dad. He hugs him back like he did me. Dad always treated Sasuke like a second son. Sasuke always thought of dad as a second parent. Sasuke sat back down next to me.

"When's mom gonna be home?" I ask. Dad looked at the clock, then said "Around seven, possibly." I just nod and mutter an "ok." Sasuke starts to scratch my back to soothe me. With the exception of the TV, we sat in silence for a few minutes until Sasuke gets up off the couch and takes his shirt off. He turns his back to my dad and asks "What do you think?" Dad gets up and walks closer to Sasuke to get a better look.

"It looks nice. Bet it hurt like a bitch though." he says. Sasuke laughs, putting his shirt back on. "It stung a bit, but not too bad. I was basically numb by the time the outline was done." he said. Dad looks at me and asks "Naruto, are you gonna show me your tattoo?" I stood up and took my shirt off. Dad looks at it and traces his finger across it. "Do you like it?" I ask. He smiles at me and says "Yea, I like it. It looks good on you." I put my shirt back on and say "Thanks. I think it looks good too." When I sit back down, Sasuke pulls me into his lap. I blush because I haven't told dad we're dating. "Sasuke put me down." I whisper. He looks at me like I'm speaking a foreign language. "Dad doesn't know yet. Put me down." I plead. Instead, Sasuke just holds me tighter. I hear dad clear his throat and I blush furiously. I know he sees us and I'm waiting for him to ask. "It's about time." he says.

'What did he just say?' I think. Shuichi yips as if he's laughing. I playfully thump his head and he licks my hand. I pet him and he goes back to lying down.

I look at him with my 'what the fuck' face. "What? What did you say?" I ask. Sasuke and dad laugh at me. I look at both of them, dumbfounded. "Am I missing some type joke here?" I ask with some slight annoyance. Dad looks to me and smiles. "Naruto, you're my son. I've learned when you develop a crush on someone. I've known you've liked Sasuke for a while. I was waiting for you two to get together." he said.

I couldn't help but to blush again. They laugh at me again and I pout in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke lifts my chin and kisses me. "Love you." he says. I squint and stick my tongue out. Sasuke pokes it and that makes me smile. "Naruto, it's ok. I was gonna find out sooner or later." says dad. I sigh and say "I know. I just didn't think you'd expect it to happen."

We watch TV for a while. Sasuke still has me firmly in his lap. I gave up on asking him to put me down and settled, comfortably, against his chest. I focused more on his heart beat than on the TV. Soon I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

*roughly three hours later*

I opened my eyes and looked around to find that I was in my room. "I must have fallen asleep." I say, rubbing my eyes. I sat up and yawned and stretched. The door opened and it was Sasuke and Shuichi. Shu hopped up on my bed and licked my face. I rub his stomach when he rolls over. "Hey sleepy. How ya feeling?" he asked. I yawned again and answered "I'm ok. How long have I been out?" Sasuke looked at my clock on the nightstand and said "About three hours."

I get out of bed and stretch again. I needed the nap after my crappy night. I follow Sasuke out to the living room. Shuichi runs out past us and lies down on his bed. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty is awake." says dad. I smile and wave. "I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." I said. I sit down and Sasuke wraps an arm around me. I lean on him and watch TV. It's around 5:30 and mom will be home in a couple hours.

"What's for dinner, dad?" I ask.

He answers "Not sure. What do you boys want?"

I look at Sasuke and he shrugs. "What do you have in the freezer?" he asks.

"Sasuke, you're a guest. You don't have to cook here." says dad.

"I don't mind. I love to cook." Sasuke says.

"Dad's right hun. You've been cooking since I was at your house. Why don't we just order something for tonight?" I say.

We settle for ordering a pizza from Dominos. A large pepperoni with cheesy bread sticks.

"So, dad, how have you been?" I ask. He sighs and gets a forlorn look across his face. "I've gotten better. I was pretty upset when she first told me, but I've come to accept that that's what she wants." he says. Sadness washes over me as I hear him speak. Dad continues "She's gonna move out when everything is finalized. Until then, your mother will still be living here." I look at him and say "You know I'll be staying here, right?" Dad looks at me for a moment and nods. "I know. I think your mother will figure it out." he says.

A silence falls over us for a couple minutes before dad asks "How are you handling this, Naruto?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. Sasuke tightens his hold on me, assuring that everything will be ok. "I'm better than I was when mom first told me. I'm still a little mad at her, but I'll get over it. I just loved the fact that I could always say I live with both parents. It sounds selfish, I know, but I liked that I use to be the only one of my friends whose parents was still together." I said. I managed to keep my voice even while I was talking. I saw the sadness play over my father's face and how he had to work to stay strong. His voice falters a bit as he speaks, "I know son. I know. I want nothing more than for your mother to stay, but once she's made her mind up about something, she sticks to it. Everything will work out though. I promise."

The doorbell rings and Shuichi starts barking. "Shu, quiet." I say. He stops barking and returns to being lazy. Dad answers the door and it's the pizza guy. "Good evening. How are you all doing?" he asks, handing the pizza to dad. Dad takes the pizza and I take it to the kitchen. "Good. How are you?" says dad. The pizza guy smiles and says "I'm doing well. That'll be $14.98." Dad hands him a twenty and tells him to keep the change as his tip. The pizza guy stumbled over his thank you.

Dad closed the door and saw that Sasuke and I already tore into the pizza. "I'm guessing you boys were hungry." he says. Our mouths were too full to speak, so we settled for nodding our heads. Dad fixed his plate and sat in his chair. I noticed the clock read 6:15. "Mom should be home soon." I said. Dad looked at the clock and said "Yup. Should here her car any minute."

We finished our pizza, leaving enough for mom in case she wanted some. We all got comfortable watching an episode of How I Met Your Mother. It's the episode where Marshal tries to jump to the next apartment building. We were halfway done with the episode when I heard mom's car pull into the driveway. Shuichi's ear pricked up and he ran to the backdoor. He gets excited when someone comes to the house.

I heard the back door open and dad put a finger over his lips telling us to be quiet. "Whose car is that in the driveway?" she asked. Dad got up and said "Come out into the living room and you'll see." He walked into the kitchen and I heard him fixing a drink. I heard mom sigh and say "Minato, just answer the question." Dad walked back to his chair, mom not far behind him. "Kushina, look at the couch." he says. She walks around and when she saw me, her face lit up. "Naruto! You're home!" she says, voice full of joy.

I got up and gave her a hug. "Hey mom. I decided to come home as a surprise." I told her. She hugged me tightly and said "It's a wonderful surprise. I've missed you." She released me and that's when she noticed Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke. How are you?" she asked. I sat down and Sasuke said "I'm good. How are you?" Mom made an exasperated sigh and laughed. "I'm good. Just a long day." She sat down on her spot on the love seat. "How long have you been home?" she asks.

Shuichi jumps up on moms lap and sniffs all over her. She holds him still and pets him. "Since around twelve, I think." I say. Dad turns around in his chair and says "Yup. I came out after a shower and they scared the hell out of me." Sasuke and I smiled like we were innocent. Mom just laughed and said "Way to go." She gets up and Sasuke says "There's some pizza for you, Mrs. Uzumaki." She smiles and said "Good. I've been starving all day."

Mom walks into her room to change her clothes. "Well that didn't feel awkward." I said. It was true. I didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable at all. It's going better than I thought it would. Mom comes back out and goes to get her pizza. She sits down and Shu tries to jump on her. "Shu, go lay down. You know better." I say. Shu flattens his ears and stalks to his bed. He knows he's not allowed near anyone while they're eating, but he refuses to listen unless I tell him. He only listens to my commands.

Mom is eating her food, dad's watching TV, and Sasuke is running his fingers along my side. It feels good and ticklish at the same time. "Mom, Sasuke and I got tattoos." I say. Her eyes got wide and she gulped down the last of her pizza and said "Show me, show me." We got up and took off our shirts. Sasuke turned around to show mom his. She looked at them and said "Wow, they look very nice."

Dad cleared his throat and said "Tell her the other news now." I squinted at dad and mom looked at him. "What other news?" she asked. Dad raised his eyebrow and look towards me. "Sasuke and I are dating now." I said. Mom donned a huge smile and said "That's wonderful. I'm happy for you too. It's about time anyway." Seriously? This again? How many other people were waiting for us to get together? I'm just gonna leave it alone. "Yea, it finally happened." says Sasuke. We redress and sit back down. Sasuke pulls me to him and I wrap my arms around him.

All of us settle into a comfortable silence for a couple hours. Occasionally, mom would get up to smoke outside; Shu would prance around the house, dad would play with his phone, or Sasuke and I would shift around on the couch to get comfortable again. All in all, it was a pretty normal night for me. Around this time, the house was pretty much quiet until we went to bed.

It was around nine when dad went to bed. He needed to be up at four for work. He told us good night and hugged Sasuke and I. We all said good night to him and he disappeared into his room. "Hey mom? Where are you sleeping?" I asked. I figured it would be too awkward for her to be sleeping in the same bed as dad since announcing the divorce. "The guest room. I fixed it up with the futon and TV from the garage. I also moved my dresser in there and cleaned out my things from the closet." she said.

The guest room was originally an office and game room. There was a desk and computer in there, and dad had his PS3 in there. "Did dad move the play station out?" I asked. Mom nodded her head. "Yup. It's in his room. The computer is still in there though so I can use it." she said. I nodded and told her I'm glad she's comfortable.

Mom went to bed at ten and Sasuke and I went to my room for the night. Shuichi stayed in his bed in the dining room. I changed into a pair of black boxers and plopped down on my bed. Sasuke joined me after putting on some shorts. I lay on my stomach and Sasuke was on his side. "So how do you feel?" he asked. I looked at him and said "I'm good. That went better than I thought." He smiled and said "Me too. I thought everything was gonna be awkward. It went pretty good."

I closed my eyes and felt Sasuke get on top of me. He started rubbing my shoulders and back. "Mmm, that feels good, babe." I said. He places butterfly kisses along my shoulder blades. I sigh and moan at the sensation. Sasuke uses his thumbs to rub circles in the small of my back. It feels wonderful because I have a lot of tension there. He works his way back up to my shoulders and neck. I lower my arms to give him better access to my neck. He uses his pointer and middle fingers to massage it.

Sasuke expertly works his fingers all over my back, shoulders and neck. I'm so relaxed when he's done. He goes back to lying on his side next to me. I open one eye and smile at him. "Thanks Sasuke. That felt great. "I said. He smiled back at me and said "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." I yawned and Sasuke pulled me to him. I wrapped an arm his waist and rested my head on his chest. He held me, tightly, against him. Sasuke pulled the covers over us and kissed me. "Good night, my fox." he said. I kissed his chest and said "Good night, my raven."

Minutes later, the sound of Sasuke's heart beat lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p>I know it might seem a little long. But I had to deal with a lot in this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Even though you had to wait so long for it *rubs back of head nervously* I'll try to update regularly from now on<p>

As always, reviews and comments are appreciated.


End file.
